Gossip
by KlainePotter621
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a wannabe actor, thought he had it all with his loving wife and 2 kids. Kurt Hummel is an award winning actor. What happens when Blaine gets his big break and they get the chance to act together? Will Blaine finally come to terms with who he is and be himself or will he choose to remain unhappy forever?
1. Audition

**Hey, everyone! I'm the author of this tale. I've had the idea for this story in my mind since about December so I'm excited to write this. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try and update as much as possible. But I'm writing another story as well and I'm working two jobs so in any free time, I'll be writing. Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy the story.**

 **(Unfortunately, I don't own glee or any of the characters.)**

"Blaine, honey? Breakfast is ready. You need to hurry. You don't want to be late!"

Blaine was in his bedroom get everything together for his day when he heard his wife calling for him from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute, sweetheart." He called back to her.

Blaine Anderson couldn't be happier. He was so in love with his wife and everyday when his kids ran up to him to greet him, he knew nothing was ever going to replace that. He looked at himself once more in the mirror to make sure he looked appealing enough for today. His black curls were trimmed just enough that you could see his triangular shaped eyebrows underneath. His hazel eyes were popping today due to the shirt he had on. He decided he looked well enough because he grabbed his bag and cellphone from his bed and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he kissed his kids, Kayla and Benjamin on the heads as he headed to the breakfast his wife set out for him.

"You're taking the kids to school today, right?"

Rachel walked into the kitchen from their food pantry. Blaine couldn't get over how pretty she was. Her long brown hair was curled today and she had on light mascara to accent her brown eyes. She was shorter than Blaine but not by much.

"Yeah. It's my day. And you have your audition anyway. You can't miss that."

Rachel walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, my love. Are you ready for your audition?" Rachel sat down next to him and reached for a piece of toast.

"I think so. I'm more nervous for this one. I don't know if it's because of how big the movie is supposed to be or because they haven't said who the star is yet. That reminds me, did you get the new headshots for me?"

"Yeah, they're on the counter next to the car keys. Don't be nervous, Blaine. You are the single most talented man I know. You have to get this part. You've worked with many other people. Why should this be any different? Don't get too freaked out. You'll do amazing. I have complete faith in you."

"Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Yes, but you can always tell me again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine and Rachel shared another kiss before Blaine had to leave.

"Kayla? Benjamin?" Blaine spoke as he stood up and collected his things. "Please listen to the teacher today. I don't want to receive another email telling me that you corrected her in class again. Goodbye, everyone. I love you."

Blaine walked to the front door, grabbed his headshots and keys and walked outside. He always smiled and took a deep breath every time he left the house. It was always bright and sunny in Los Angeles, California and that was just the way Blaine liked it. Blaine got into his car and started heading to his audition.

When he wasn't auditioning or acting in small plays, Blaine was a teacher teaching music and theatre at the local college. He had always grown up with a love of music. It had been such a huge part of his life a few years ago and music was what actually helped him meet Rachel. He wasn't expecting to be 30 and married with 2 kids but if that's what life threw at him, he was prepared for what was next.

Driving in the traffic of LA was pretty easy for Blaine so he arrived at his audition before he knew it. He parked and walked into the building, the butterflies rising with each step he took. He didn't know who was supposed to be there at the audition which made him even more nervous. He showed up a little early so he sat down in the waiting room and looked around. He was looking at all of the movie posters they had hanging up to prove how successful their movies could be.

"Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's butterflies suddenly turned to knots as he stood up and stepped toward the casting director. He followed her into a room with a table, 4 chairs and a camera.

"Good morning, Blaine. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm doing very well. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. My name is Emma Christensen and I am the casting director on this film. This is Michael Welch, he's a producer and this is Anthony Johnson, he's also a producer."

Blaine shook hands with everyone as he was introduced to them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Well, Blaine" Anthony spoke, "We've seen some of your work in community theatre and we were very impressed. We think you could do very well on this role. Tell me, Blaine. Do you know what the character we want you to audition for is?"

Blaine had known this morning but he was drawing a blank.

"I don't remember, actually. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. We just need to make sure that you understand that the role you are auditioning for is gay and will be having some pretty intense scenes with the male lead."

"I understand that. And I'm fully prepared and willing to do it."

"Alright, Blaine. Well, if you're ready, we'll get started."

* * *

Blaine left his audition 10 minutes later feeling pretty lousy. He hadn't done that bad on an audition since high school. What was the point in even trying? The more Blaine tried, the more he failed. He was walking to his car when he heard his phone ringing. It was Rachel.

"Hi, honey." Blaine answered as he got in his car.

"Hey! Did you audition yet?"

"Yeah, I just left."

"How did it go?"

"Not too good. I think this was my worst audition yet."

Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and started heading for the freeway.

"I'm sure you're putting yourself down. I know you were great."

Blaine pulled onto the freeway when he heard his phone buzzing signaling another call.

"Rachel, I have another call. I'll call you back."

Before Rachel could respond, Blaine had hung up and was going to his other call.

"Hello, this is Blaine speaking."

"Oh, good, Blaine. I'm glad I caught you. This is Michael Welch. I just called to let you know that we were really impressed with your audition and we would love for you to come in later for a chemistry reading with another actor and the director. Is there a time that would work for you?"

Blaine froze. He was so shocked he almost lost control of the wheel. He couldn't speak.

"Hello? Blaine?"

"Yeah...I...I'm here. Sorry, I'm just kind of in shock right now. You just said you wanted me to come back in?"

"Yes. That is, if you're still interested?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm very interested! I teach until 2:30 today so I can come in at around 3. Is that okay?"

"That's just fine, Blaine. We'll see you at 3."

Blaine heard the phone go dead but he didn't remove it from his ear. He was too shocked to move. It was only when he stopped at a red light that he was finally opened his phone again to call Rachel back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I have some great news."

"What?"

"I got a callback!"

"What? Baby, I'm so proud of you! When? What are you going to do?"

"Around 3, right after I get off. They just want me to come in and read with someone else to test the chemistry."

"Blaine, I'm so happy for you! That's amazing! I'm making you your favorite dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Well, don't go overboard. I haven't been cast yet. Oh, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I don't remember if I told you this but the character I'm auditioning for is gay. Which means, I'll be kissing a guy. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're acting. It's not that big of a deal."

Blaine relaxed a little bit.

"You're the greatest. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you after work."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Blaine hung up his phone and finished driving to work. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the school and his parking spot. He got out of his car and headed to his classroom.

He was unable to concentrate on the lessons he had planned for the day due to his mind spinning around. He decided to change his lesson plans last minute and have all the students find plays about finding one's true passion for the hour he had them so he could think.

He was trying not to think about it too much. He didn't want to psych himself out. This could be his big break, sure but it could also end badly. Who was the star? Was he going to get the part? Was this all a dream?

"Professor Anderson?"

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of one of his students voices.

"Professor Anderson? We were scheduled to get out 10 minutes ago and some of us have other classes. Do we need to stay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Tina. You can all leave. Have a great day, everyone."

Blaine couldn't do this all day. He pulled out his laptop and sent an email to all of his students that classes were cancelled today. Once he emailed them and got to his office, he started putting together ideas for activities his classes to do. He didn't get very far before his mind started wandering again. He didn't know how long he was staring at a blank screen on his computer before he came back to reality, noticed the time and left for his audition.

* * *

Blaine got to his audition early due to his lack of classes today. He was pacing around the waiting room, completely ignoring all of the other people in the room who were waiting for their chance to audition. He pulled out his phone to text Rachel.

 **Still waiting to audition. Please don't call me. I'll call you when I'm done. Love you.**

It wasn't long until he felt his phone vibrating with Rachel's response.

 **Keep me posted and let me know when you're done. Break a leg! Love you!**

Blaine had just finished reading the text when he heard his name being called again just as it was this morning.

"Blaine?"

Blaine walked over to Emma and shook her hand.

"Hello, Emma. It's lovely to see you again."

"You as well, Blaine. Come on in."

Blaine felt like he was going to pass out because he was so nervous. He followed Emma into the room he was in earlier today but this time, there were more chairs and people. He didn't have much time to look at who the other people were before Emma started talking again.

"You remember Michael and Anthony, right?"

"Of course. It's nice to see you again."

He shook their hands again. Emma spoke once more.

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet the director. This is Noah Puckerman. Call him Puck. Everybody does."

Blaine reached his hand out to take shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Puck."

"Likewise."

Blaine turned his attention to man sitting next to Puck who he assumed was to be his co star should he get the part. Blaine almost forgot to shake hands with him just in shock of his beauty. He had light brown hair and skin he could have sworn was made of porcelain. There was so much beauty to his face that Blaine was sure it was carved to perfection from stone. But what Blaine really noticed was the color of his eyes. A blue that had not yet been seen in the world. A blue that Blaine could have sworn was made just to reside in his eyes.

He knew who this man was. He had seen him on TV many times but he had never noticed his beauty until now. He just couldn't stop staring at his elegance and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He felt like he had been looking for this man forever. Blaine didn't know why but he wanted to get to know this man with the beautiful eyes. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard Emma speaking again.

"Blaine, I assume you know who this is. If you get the part, he will be your co star. This is Kurt Hummel."

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know it's not long but any feedback would help me! I have quiet a bit planned for the story so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next one!**


	2. Callback

**Hey! I'm so glad to know that people have been enjoying my story. It honestly brings me so much joy and the excitement to write more. So please, enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Try as I may, I do not own glee, the characters or, unfortunately, Klaine.)**

"Blaine?"

Blaine finally came back to reality after his name was repeatedly said by Emma.

"Oh." Blaine cleared his throat. "Sorry. I...I just got a little star struck." Blaine held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. I'm a huge fan."

Kurt reached his hand out to accept Blaine's.

"Oh, please. It's Kurt. It's nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't get over how beautiful Kurt's voice was. It was so angelic, Blaine could have been sure that Kurt was sent straight from Heaven.

"Okay you two, now that you've met, we'd like to see the chemistry on screen." Blaine heard Emma say. It was weird, and he didn't know why, but her voice seemed distant and far away.

Kurt stood up from his chair and came around to the other side of the table to stand next to Blaine while Emma gave them their sides.

"Alright. The scene you are going to be acting out today is the scene in the movie when they kiss for the first time. We need to see you kiss for at least 5 seconds so we can see how it looks. Do you have any questions?"

Blaine shook his head and turned to look at Kurt.

"No questions, Emma. You're amazing. Thank you." He smiled at her. Blaine felt his stomach turn over and he didn't think had anything to do with the scene.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and instantly came into character. Blaine gulped when Kurt started speaking.

"Listen, Kevin. I don't think something like this is going to work. It's too risky. I love you but the results could be dreadful if anything happens."

Blaine almost forgot to respond but he remembered after a few seconds.

"We're stronger than them. Nothing bad is going to happen. The love we have isn't going to break. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Blaine, can you start walking towards Kurt for me?" Puck asked.

Blaine slowly started walking forward towards Kurt's perfect face as he started speaking again.

"Landon, we're unbreakable. We share more love in one day than a lot of people know in a lifetime. That seems to be worth it, doesn't it? It's worth it to me."

Blaine reached Kurt and grabbed his hand even though it wasn't scripted. Kurt didn't seem to look confused. In fact, he even grabbed Blaine's other hand while he said his next line.

"I...I love you. I want the chance to be with you and show everyone that you're mine. But-"

Blaine put his finger to Kurt's lips to cut him off. Blaine didn't remember if that was in his script or not. He leaned into Kurt and placed his lips on Kurt's, gently at first. Kurt leaned in to deepen the kiss and Blaine graciously accepted it. He started wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist when he heard Puck start speaking.

"Great job, guys! Thank you."

Kurt pulled away from the kiss so fast that Blaine thought he did something wrong. Blaine was speechless. He was still collecting his thoughts when Kurt spoke.

"Blaine, that was awesome. You're a great actor and the kissing...well, it wasn't too shabby. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

He signaled towards Blaine's wedding ring and then winked at him.

"Oh...right. My wife." Blaine had honestly forgotten about Rachel.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I just told her I would call her and I would have forgotten if you hadn't brought her up." Blaine wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the complete truth either. Kurt chuckled a little.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you!"

"Blaine, we'll let you know. Thank you for coming and you'll be hearing from us. Oh, before I forget; we ask that you not tell anybody about Kurt. We don't want people to know he's in the movie until we have it completely cast. For safety reasons, you see." Emma said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Blaine shook hands with everyone again as he said his goodbyes. He came face to face with Kurt once more and held out his shaky hand, praying it would stop before Kurt could take it.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you, Kurt. My whole family just adores you."

"That's really sweet of you, Blaine. Likewise. I hope to see you again. It was a pleasure."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and shook it. Blaine turned around and thanked everyone once more for meeting with him and he closed the door behind him. Blaine couldn't seem to walk more than a couple of steps before his shaky knees fell under him.

 _Why am I acting this way? It's clearly just because you were star struck over the Oscar award winning Kurt Hummel, right? Maybe but you thought he was attractive. Well, I'm not blind, I have eyes. Yes, he was an attractive man. But that kiss...that kiss was incredible. I haven't felt anything like that from any other kiss I've had. Maybe Kurt's just a really really... **really** good kisser. That's a possibility. Blaine, pull yourself together. You need to calm down and relax._

Once Blaine got his body and mind under control, he stood up and headed to his car. He didn't know how he was going to drive with his body spinning as much as it was. He finally reached his car and turned it on but he didn't drive away. He didn't want to put the car in reverse for whatever reason. He wanted to go back inside, not because it was warmer or cooler but he just wanted to see Kurt again. It was weird, but he kind of missed him.

 _Pull yourself together, Blaine. Get home to your wife._

The thought of Rachel gave him the will to drive the car away.

* * *

Blaine didn't remember driving home. He just remembered pulling into the driveway and being run down by his two 7 year olds.

"Daddy!" Kayla yelled. She ran to Blaine and hugged him. "Daddy, come inside! I need to show you my picture."

"I'll be right in, Kayla. Give Dad a minute. I'll be right there."

Kayla turned around and ran back in the house. Blaine saw Benjamin standing next to him hugging his leg.

"Hey, champ!" Blaine picked him up. "How was school, buddy?"

"I fell down at recess and I hurt my knee."

He pulled up his pant leg to show Blaine his scratch. Blaine kissed his knee and smiled at his son.

"Is that better buddy?"

Benjamin smiled. "Yeah! Thanks, daddy."

Blaine put him back down and patted him on the back.

"Go on inside. I'll be there in a minute."

Blaine watched Benjamin run inside and close the door behind him. Blaine pulled his bag and school items from the car and turned around to head inside but was stopped by Rachel.

"Hi, Blaine. You didn't call me."

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I completely forgot. I had the call back and I met who the star is and I got overwhelmed and it completely slipped my mind."

"Who was it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. They want it kept a secret until the movie is cast."

"I'm your wife, Blaine. You're not supposed to keep secrets from your wife."

"Honey, this isn't my choice. If they hadn't told me not to tell anyone, I would tell you."

Rachel's eyes narrowed as if she were deciding if she wanted to stay mad of if she wanted to think about forgiving him. The latter must have won because she smiled.

"Okay, fine. I'm not happy about not knowing but I understand."

Rachel leaned into Blaine and gave him a kiss. Blaine kissed her back but after they pulled away from each other, Blaine noticed that the butterflies weren't there like they were with Kurt. Blaine didn't feel any spark. It was confusing for Blaine but he brushed the feeling aside. Rachel slipped her arm through Blaine's as they started walking towards the house.

"Now, tell me all about your call back!"

* * *

 _"Blaine, why didn't you tell me before? If I had known."_

 _Kurt was standing on top of the balcony in his multi million dollar home in the dead of night talking to Blaine who was down in his yard._

 _"I couldn't tell you before. It was all complicated and I didn't know what to feel. And things were crazy before. But everything is alright now. Kurt, I love you. Please tell me you love me too."_

 _Kurt didn't respond. He turned around and stormed back into his house. Blaine felt defeated. He had just poured his heart and soul out to this beautiful man and he didn't feel the same. He was just about to turn and walk away when Kurt was walking across the lawn. Blaine didn't have time to speak before Kurt grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him into himself._

 _Their lips connected and Blaine put his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt opened his mouth to further their kiss. Blaine moved his fingers from Kurt's hair to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt._

Blaine opened his eyes and sat straight up in bed. He looked over at Rachel who was sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled. _It was just a dream. Nothing more than a dream._ Blaine laid back down in hopes of falling asleep but he couldn't clear his mind enough to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to, not only his dream, but Kurt this afternoon. He felt guilty for thinking that he wanted it to be Kurt laying next to him instead of Rachel. He loved Rachel. He loved her so much and he absolutely adored his kids but he couldn't seem to focus on them right now.

At dinner, Benjamin and Kayla had been talking about their school days and Blaine was barely listening. He would nod occasionally and laugh when Rachel did but he wouldn't have been able to tell you what they were talking about. He was thinking about his call back. He thought about the influential people in the room that could decide if he would make it or not. He thought about Puck and how intimidating he had looked. He thought of Kurt. Blaine rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow and tried to drive Kurt from his mind.

 _What is happening to me? I've never felt this way about anyone...and I'm married for God's sake. I thought I was gay for a time but then I met Rachel and I knew it couldn't possibly be true. Is it possible I am? Am I bi? What is this? Damn it, Blaine. You're being ridiculous. You're married to Rachel and you're in love with her. Don't even think about Kurt._

The mention of Kurt's name in his mind brought back that feeling to his stomach. He groaned out of confusion and frustration loud enough that Rachel woke up.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She propped herself up on her elbow and whispered with a toughness in her voice indicating the fact that she just woke up.

"I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

"You thinking about your call back?"

"Among other things."

Rachel put her hand on Blaine and started stroking his arm.

"You shouldn't worry about it. You're so amazing, Blaine. I won't say that you'll get the part because we don't know that for sure. But one thing that I can tell you for a fact is that you are incredibly talented. And you don't need the producers to tell you that."

"Thank you, Rachel. I love you so much."

"I love you too. You really need to get some sleep, baby. You have an early day tomorrow and you're going to be miserable if you don't sleep."

Rachel leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss before she rolled over and went back to sleep. Blaine turned the other way and closed his eyes praying he wouldn't see the blue eyes that were haunting him in his dreams tonight.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Blaine's call back and now he had just given up all hope. If they had wanted him, he would have been told by now. He had decided to not think about it anymore and start focusing on work and family. He also had decided to stop thinking about Kurt, which was not an easy task. Kurt wasn't easy to forget.

Blaine was sitting in his office grading papers just after his kids went to bed when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up to see who was calling. Unknown Caller.

"Hello, this is Blaine speaking."

He hated answering the phone like that but it was a habit he had picked up from Rachel just after they got married.

"Hello, Blaine. I was afraid I wouldn't catch you. I'm so sorry that I'm calling you so late on a Friday night, I meant to call you earlier."

Blaine knew that the voice sounded familiar.

"It's fine. May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry. This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. How are you?"

Blaine's heart fluttered but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Hi! It's nice to hear from you. I'm doing very well. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. Anyway, Blaine, I'm just calling to tell you some news about the film. We, the producers, Puck, Emma and I, have all been talking for the past couple of days about who we wanted to cast as Kevin and if you're still interested, we would love for you to play the part."

Blaine tried to speak but the only thing coming out of his mouth was air. And he wasn't even sure if he was doing that.

"Blaine? Are you still there?"

Blaine still couldn't muster words but somehow, he managed to slip "Uh huh."

"Are you still interested?"

Blaine managed to start speaking.

"Yeah! Yes, definitely! Thank you so so much, Kurt! This is just amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough, Blaine. You're very welcome. You were absolutely amazing in your audition and we all agreed that the chemistry between us was there. They were debating between you and someone else but I really pushed for you."

"What? Really?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you want me so much?"

"Because I recognize potential. And I really want to help you get your start. I think you're extremely talented and I'm going to be absolutely honored to act alongside you."

"I can say the exact same thing about you. I just...wow. This is a dream come true for me. Thank you so much, Kurt!"

"You're welcome. Now, I know it's short notice but we had plans to start filming on Monday at 9 AM, call time being 7. Are you going to be able to make that?"

"I have a class but I can easily cancel it. I'll just send an email to my students right now."

Rachel walked into the room and started saying his name but he held up a hand to silence her and signaled the phone. She stopped talking but didn't move from the room.

"Are you sure, Blaine?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

There was silence from both ends of the phone and Blaine was afraid of breaking it. He just knew he was going to say something stupid and make a fool of himself.

"Okay, Blaine. You need to sign your contract. When you do that, they're going to go over salary and the filming schedule. That's when you're going to mention any and all conflicts. They're usually pretty lenient but you do have to remember that this is a professional Hollywood film so we take things seriously. We understand things to come up. But there's going to be a notice if you can give one. Puck, Michael and I will all go over the contract with you tomorrow. Can we make it over to your house or do you need to come to the studio?"

Blaine paused. That was a lot of information in such a short period of time. He was overwhelmed and excited at the thought of seeing Kurt again.

"Um...because it's a Saturday tomorrow, my kids are going to be home from school so it's probably a better idea for me to come to you. What time do you want me there?"

"Whenever you can make it down here. We're there all day. Just shoot me a text at this number letting me know when you're coming down so I can make sure we're not out or with someone else."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Okay, then. I think that's everything. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Just one. Am I allowed to tell people now?"

Blaine heard laughter at the other end of the phone. This was the first time he ever heard Kurt actually laugh and it was like music to his ears.

"Yes, Blaine. Feel free to tell everyone, if you want."

Kurt laughed again but calmed himself down to speak again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Congratulations again and I look forward to working with you!"

"You as well. Thank you so much!"

"Have a good night."

"You too. Goodbye!"

Blaine hung up the phone and ran to Rachel. He pulled her into the biggest hug he had ever given her, being extra careful to not crush her from the strength he put into it.

"Blaine, what is going on?"

She sounded panicky from the hug but excited for Blaine's happiness. Blaine pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I got the part!"

Rachel looked shocked for only a moment before screaming and initiating another hug.

"Blaine! I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it!"

She gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Blaine was so excited he was shaking.

"They want me to come into the studio tomorrow and sign the contract. Kurt just told me that one of the producers and the director were going to be there."

Rachel pulled away.

"Wait; Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine smiled even though he had tried his hardest not to.

"Yeah. Kurt Hummel. He's my co star."

"Oh. My. God. You...I...Oh my God. You get to act with Kurt Hummel! Oh wow. Blaine, this is going to be the best thing in the world for you. I'm so proud of you!"

Rachel gave him another hug and kiss. She was cheering and jumping around his office, unable to calm herself down while Blaine held his excitement inside. He had butterflies in his stomach that wouldn't go away that Blaine was completely sure had nothing to do with the movie.

 **What'd you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! I've come to the conclusion that my first chapters are always short and my 2nd chapters suck. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the 3rd chapter. Thanks for reading! You guys don't know how much it means. :)**


	3. Coffee Date

**Howdy fellow gleeks and Klaine shippers! I hope you all are well. I'm sorry about the delay. I have been so crazy busy I've barely had time to eat. But I came across a lot of free time today and I couldn't help but write! So please enjoy!**

 **(I do not own anything involving glee...except the DVD's)**

Blaine awoke early the next morning before the sun was even up in excitement for the day. He didn't know if he should get up and get ready or try and go back to sleep. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. _4:40 AM._ Blaine put the blanket over his head and tried to fall asleep again. After a half hour, he gave up and decided to get up.

He took a shower and took extra care picking his outfit out for the day. He wanted to impress everyone so to switch things up, he put some gel in his hair to keep it out of his eyes. He brushed his teeth twice and put on cologne. By the time he was done getting ready, it had been almost an hour since he woke up. He decided to go downstairs and watch some TV so as not to wake Rachel or the kids up.

After Blaine hung up the phone with Kurt the previous night, he needed to remind himself that what happened wasn't a dream. He pinched himself a couple of times and Rachel had to snap in front of his eyes to get his attention because it was so unbelievable.

Blaine still hadn't told his parents, his brother or Rachel's dads just in fear of it not being real. But now that he was awake and ready to go, he knew it was. He even looked in his call history and saw the phone call from Kurt the night before. He wanted to text Kurt and find out a time that would be good for him to come by but he was afraid that he would be asleep and that he would wake up. Blaine decided that even if Kurt was asleep, at least he could read the text when he woke up, assuming it didn't wake him up first. He pulled out his phone.

 **Hi, Kurt. This is Blaine Anderson. I was just wondering what time would be best for me to stop by. I have all day so you tell me.**

Blaine put his phone down on the couch and stood up to go make some coffee. He was surprised when he heard his phone ding with a text message. Blaine picked it up and was shocked to see a response from Kurt.

 **Hi, Blaine! You can come by whenever you want. I'm actually about to go get some coffee before heading over to the studio. Do you want to join me? -K**

Blaine just stared at the phone. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to go but would it be rude to be gone when Rachel woke up? _I'll just leave a note._

Blaine responded to Kurt.

 **That would be wonderful. Thank you! Where are you heading?**

Less than 30 seconds later, Blaine got a response.

 **There's a Starbucks a block north from the studio. Meet me there. -K**

Blaine went to the pad of paper they kept on the coffee table and left her a note.

 _Rachel,_

 _I couldn't sleep so I went to the studio early. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up...it was really early. I don't know when I'll be home so please avoid calling me as much as possible. I'll call you when I can. I love you._

 _-Blaine_

* * *

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks just 20 minutes later. He didn't want to be up this early but he couldn't deny how happy he was about the lack of traffic. Blaine didn't know what Kurt's car looked like so he decided to go inside and wait for him there. When he walked in, he immediately heard his name being called.

"Blaine! Over here!"

Kurt waved his hand and pointed to the seat across from him. Blaine walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Good morning, Kurt! It's nice to see you again."

"You as well. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've been too excited. What about you?"

The waitress walked over to them and set two coffee cups down in front of them. Kurt smiled and said thank you.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a Medium Drip. I hope that's okay. It's just what I usually get."

"I love Medium Drips. It's my favorite!" Blaine smiled and took a sip, letting the warmth overwhelm him. "Thank you, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine felt himself blushing.

"Answering your earlier question; I'm always up this early. I honestly don't think I ever sleep." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine silently laughed back not sure of what to say. He didn't know what to talk about with someone as well known as Kurt. Then he thought of a question.

"Hey, this might sound stupid and embarrassing but shouldn't you have body guards or something? I mean, people know who you are."

"I tend to not enjoy body guards. I had them for a few months but it just became a big hassle. But I never go anywhere in public alone during the day. I'll always have my brother or my best friend or my publicist with me or someone like that. That way, I'm not as vulnerable but I'm not as protected either. I like to interact with the fans but they can get carried away sometimes. I went to a movie theatre by myself once and I left with bruises."

Blaine immediately felt sorry for Kurt. It made him sad to think that Kurt would never have a personal life ever again. It made him even more sad to think that this was probably the most social Kurt ever got to be with someone who wasn't a celebrity or family.

"But you're by yourself this morning."

"No I'm not. You're here." Kurt smiled at him while Blaine took another sip of coffee to hide his blushing face.

"So, Blaine. Tell me about your family. You're married. How long have you been married? Where'd you meet?"

"Well, as you just said, I'm married. To a wonderful woman named Rachel. We've been married for 8 years now, been together for 10. We met at NYU when we were 20 in a theatre class. We had to do a scene together and we instantly clicked. We have 7 year old twins, Kayla and Benjamin and they definitely look like Rachel, thank God. We're both from Ohio and that's where my parents live and her dads. I have one brother but he lives in New York so I don't get to see him much."

"You lived in Ohio? I lived in Ohio!"

"You're kidding? Where'd you live?"

"Lima. I went to William McKinley High School. What about you?"

"I know about that school. I'm pretty sure there were come competitions between the two of us! I lived in Westerville. I went to the private school Dalton Academy."

"I definitely know of that school. Wow. Small world. What about Rachel? Where did she go?" Kurt asked curiously.

"She lived in Lima too but she was homeschooled by her dads. Did we all graduate the same year too?"

"No. I'm a year older so I graduated a year before you. That makes me feel so old. And kind of depressed. I'm 31 and still single. I mean, I know that I've still got time and the right guy is out there waiting for me but sometimes I wish that I had someone to come home to and cuddle every night, you know?"

"Yeah." Blaine suddenly felt upset and he didn't know why.

"But never mind me being a downer. Tell me what you're interested in besides acting." Kurt crossed his legs to make himself more comfortable.

"Oh...well...um...I play piano and guitar. Music is my biggest passion by far. I love singing and writing songs. There's just something about the music that really makes me happy. Almost like nothing in the world can go wrong if you just play a little music. Does that even make any sense? I feel like I'm just talking gibberish."

"No, no, no. That makes sense. I feel the same way. I love singing. I'm not the world's best singer or anything but I love it. If I'm not working, I'm singing. It just speaks to me. I'm able to sing what I can't say and that's what I love about it. Don't know what to say? Okay, that's fine. Sing about it."

Blaine felt connected to Kurt. Not just about the music conversation but in general. He felt like he could really talk to Kurt about anything.

"So, tell me about your brother, Kurt."

"Step brother, actually. His name is Finn. My dad married his mom when we were juniors in high school. He's married now to a girl named Quinn and they have a little boy named Jason. They still live in Ohio so I really don't get to see them that much. That's pretty much it. I don't have any other siblings and my mom died when I was 8."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay. The older I get the less I remember. I still miss her and I carry a picture of her in my wallet but it's just something that you learn to accept. Carol is amazing and there are sometimes when I do forget that she's my step mom. She never once had an issue with me being gay. I came out not too long before they got married and she never had to "accept" it. She just treated me like her son from the beginning."

Blaine smiled. He didn't know why he enjoyed hearing about Kurt's family. He felt like he knew them just by hearing about them.

"Enough about me, Blaine. Tell me about your brother."

"Cooper is Cooper. He's 35 and single. He's never had the urge to get married. He just prefers to have 2 week flings every so often. He's too much of a drifter, I guess you could call it. He lives everywhere but he seems to enjoy New York since he's been there for almost a year now. That's pretty much it. My mom and dad still live in Ohio and they come out to visit about once or twice year so I see them occasionally. There's not a lot for me to tell about my family. You've clearly led a more interesting life."

Kurt laughed hard for about 5 minutes and Blaine was upset when he stopped. He could have listened to it all day.

"Oh, boy. You are sadly mistaken, Blaine. I had a shitty high school experience. I was bullied and I got death threats. I almost transferred to another school. To Dalton, actually, but I didn't want him to win. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared. Granted, if I had transferred, it probably would have made my life a hell of a lot easier. I was the only out kid at my school and not only that, but I was in the glee club. If that didn't make me an outcast then I don't know what did."

"I was in glee club too! The Warblers were like rock stars."

"It's really interesting that we were both in glee club but we were treated so differently. It's a strange world we live in."

"I agree. And you know, Kurt. If it makes you feel any better, I was bullied a lot too. I didn't really know who I was and that seemed to irritate a lot of people. For some reason, it was their business that I was trying to figure things out."

"Are you still?"

"Still what?"

"Trying to figure things out?" Kurt took another sip of his coffee to hide his face, though Blaine didn't know why.

"I...I wasn't. But I am now."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

"I can't wait for you to find out."

Blaine didn't respond because he didn't know how. What did you say to that? Kurt and Blaine looked into each others eyes and Blaine felt like the world stopped turning. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"So...Blaine. What...um...what music to you like?" Kurt hastily changed to conversation which Blaine was secretly grateful for.

Blaine cleared his throat after he seemed to have lost his voice.

"I like pretty much everything you can think of. But, I'm going to be completely honest. I really like Katy Perry. _Teenage Dream_ is my favorite I think."

"I'm not too surprised. You seem very Top 40."

"Hey, now. I like a lot of different things too. She is just my favorite."

"I'm more of a Broadway person myself. I listen to knew stuff but I would much rather drink a glass of wine and listen to _Wicked_ than any other current artist."

"That sounds so romantic, Kurt. Have you done that with anyone before?"

Kurt stopped and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Kurt. That was too personal. It just slipped out. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's fine. Only once but it was back in freshman year of college. Everyone experiments in college, right?"

Blaine couldn't deny that. He did things in college he wishes he hadn't. But there's no way he would tell Kurt...not now at least. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a phone ringing.

"That's mine, sorry." Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Oh, shit! That's Puck. I forgot all about needing to be at the studio. We need to go now, Blaine. I'll meet you there!"

Kurt was up and out the door before Blaine even had a chance to stand up. Blaine seemed frozen to his seat. He continued sitting staring at the chair that had just recently occupied Kurt. The thought of Kurt seemed to be enough to force him out of his chair and into his car.

* * *

"How'd it go, Blaine?" Rachel asked as he entered the house.

"It went great. I had to talk to the school about the movie schedule and they said that they would just get a replacement until I can return because they didn't want to cancel the classes indefinitely. We went over the contract and the salary."

"And?!" Rachel held her hands together and had a wide smile on her face in anticipation.

"And let's just say that should the movie make a lot of money, so will we."

Rachel screamed and ran into her husbands arms.

"My husband, the movie star! My dads and I are so proud of you!"

"You told them? I thought we agreed to do that together." Blaine frowned.

"I just couldn't wait any longer. I didn't tell anyone else though. I think you should be the one to tell your parents."

Blaine smiled and gave Rachel a kiss.

"I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too!"

* * *

Blaine was in his office later that night emailing his replacement the lesson plans and assignments for the rest of the semester when he got a text.

 **Thanks for today, Blaine. It was a lot of fun. Maybe we could do it again." -K**

Blaine smiled and responded.

 **It was my pleasure. Who knew a celebrity knew how not to be a cocky, stuck up bitch? ;)**

 **Who said I'm not? ;) -K**

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt made him laugh harder than he thought he was capable of. No one made him laugh like Kurt.

"Blaine, dinner is ready!" Rachel yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Blaine responded.

 **Touche, Kurt. I know that tomorrow is Sunday and you probably have a lot of things to do before we film on Monday but maybe you could come over to my house for dinner? Rachel is a great cook and I know that she would love to have you over.**

Blaine had to wait a few minutes before he got a response from Kurt.

 **That's really sweet, Blaine. But I have to take a rain check. I have previous plans. :( I wish, though. I would love to see you again. -K**

Blaine felt a tinge of sadness that Kurt had to refuse. But then he smiled again knowing that Kurt would like to see him.

 **I feel the same way. Is it weird to say that I miss you?** Blaine hesitated to press send. He hovered his thumb over send for a few minutes before he finally plucked up the courage to send it. The reply back didn't seem like it took any time at all.

 **Not weird at all. I miss you a lot. I can't wait to see you on Monday. :) -K**

"Blaine! Come to dinner now!" Rachel seemed a lot more agitated than before.

"I'm coming. Wait just a minute!"

 **I'll have to get back to you later. Dinner's ready. See you on Monday! :)**

Blaine wanted to take his phone to the table so he could continue texting Kurt but he knew Rachel would just get more irritated. He sighed and frowned as he put his phone on his desk and left his office to go eat dinner all the while, thinking about Kurt. Monday couldn't come fast enough.

 **I honestly feel like this chapter wasn't very good but I'm also exhausted so I could just be paranoid. So leave a review and tell me what you thought! :) Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and following. I have a lot planned for later in the story and the drama is going to get sooo good. I can't wait for you guys to read it!**


	4. The Article

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I've been so busy and I just haven't had the chance. Thanks for being patient with me. It really means a lot. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

 **(I own nothing)**

"Can I get you anything else Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine looked up from the mirror in his trailer to the security guard in the doorway.

"No. No, thank you though."

It had been a week since Blaine started filming and he couldn't get the hang of being called, 'Mr. Anderson' or people doing things for him. They kept bringing him coffee, his lunch and they even offered to drive him home from filming one day. He was having so much fun on set but it was still something to get used to.

He hadn't worked with Kurt since first day of filming. They had their own little scenes they were either working on separately, by themselves or with other people. Blaine would show up before Kurt and leave before he was scheduled to be on set. Blaine was upset about it. They didn't even have time to text because, in their own spare time, the other one was filming. He thought he and Kurt had connected and he was a little lonely now. He didn't really know anyone but Puck and he was so busy directing that he couldn't really hang out with Blaine.

He hadn't really made any friends yet since he had done a majority of his scenes by himself. Almost all of his scenes in the movie were with Kurt. He couldn't wait to start...in just a few minutes. He got the call yesterday that he and Kurt would be filming a scene together today. Blaine had been nervous all day. He had made sure to brush his teeth 5 times this morning just to make sure his breath didn't smell. Blaine heard a knock on his trailer door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Blaine was expecting to see another security guard there but was surprised to see his handsome co star instead.

"Kurt! Hey!" Blaine stood up from his chair and went to Kurt to give him a hug.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you? It's good to see you." Kurt hugged him back.

"I'm good. It's been a little upsetting not having you around but I'm really having a lot of fun."

Kurt and Blaine sat down on Blaine's couch while Kurt responded.

"I know what you mean! I've been bored not having you around but I'm glad you're having fun. A lot of people think that's all that actors do is have fun. I don't think they realize how much work it actually is. I actually just came here to talk to you real quick."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Blaine, now that we're only going to be working with each other, I think there's something you should know. I'm not exactly an unknown actor. People and paparazzi follow me everywhere and it can be a little intimidating even for me, and I'm used to it. So, I just wanted to warn you that now that we're working together, you're going to be followed. People will start taking pictures and there's going to be stories about you in magazines and online now. I just want to make sure that you know and are prepared for it. If you're not, I'm sure that we can maybe get a body guard to escort you everywhere. That wouldn't stop the photos and stories but at least that way, you'd for sure be safe."

Blaine couldn't do anything but blink. That was a lot to take in. He hadn't thought about the attention that he would undoubtedly be getting now. He wasn't sure he wanted to put Rachel and his kids through that but he couldn't back out. He signed a contract and even if he hadn't, he was genuinely having fun and he really liked spending time with Kurt.

"Safe?"

"There are those fans that get a little too excited. Remember when I said I went to the movie theatre and left with bruises? I just don't want anything like that to happen to you. I just want you to be prepared."

"Yeah, I know. It'll take awhile to adjust to but I think I can handle it. I'm just worried about my family. I just don't want them to be stressed or scared over anything."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. But if it gets too difficult or something happens, let me know and I promise something will be done to take care of it."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze and a smile.

"Thanks, Kurt. I really appreciate that."

Blaine felt electricity run up and down his arm from Kurt's touch but it disappeared just as quickly as it came because Kurt removed his hand and stood up.

"Well, Blaine. Are you ready to date me now?" Kurt held out his hand to help Blaine up.

"More than ready!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and followed him out of his trailer, failing to tell him that the response he gave was one hundred percent true.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt decided to go to lunch together after a few hours of filming and Kurt was shocked to learn that Blaine had never been to the 'Hollywood Grill'.

"Lunch is on me. You can pay the next time we go because I know for a fact that you are going to love it so much, you're going to want to go back! Let's go."

They got into Kurt's car and headed out. They were given an hour which Kurt insisted was plenty of time to order and eat. The grill was only a 5 minute drive away but Blaine was having so much fun, it felt only like seconds.

They entered the restaurant and Blaine started looking around. The walls were covered in drawings of celebrities and movie posters that had come out last year. There were red seats and white and black walls. It seemed like a 50's themed restaurant to Blaine.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Would you like your usual seat?"

"I would love that, Sheila. Thank you!" Kurt smiled at her and went to his table with Blaine following behind him.

Kurt led them to a small booth in the corner just next to a window looking at the mountain with the Hollywood sign.

"Wow. This is a beautiful view. I can see why you love sitting here!"

"I think it's the most relaxing place in here. I mean, how can you think of anything bad when you're staring at this?"

Kurt turned his head to look out the window again and got a smile on his face.

"What can I get for you?" Sheila came by with cups of water and a notepad to write down their order.

"I'll have some coffee and my usual."

"And what about for you, honey?" She turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh...um...I'll have whatever Kurt is having."

Sheila jotted down their orders and walked away.

"What are we having?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I normally just get a burger. They're to die for. Seriously, Blaine. I can't believe that you live here and you've never been here. This is the best restaurant outside of Ohio."

"What about in Ohio?"

"Definitely Breadstix. Did you never go there?"

"I had heard about it but there wasn't one in Westerville and it was too long of a drive just to go to a restaurant, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. That's such a shame."

Blaine smiled at the look in Kurt's eyes.

"Tell me about it, Kurt."

"They have never ending breadsticks and even though they're completely terrible, you just can't stop eating them. I used to go there all the time with my friends from McKinley but I haven't been back in about 5 years."

Kurt's smile left his face as he started talking about it.

"You haven't been to Breadstix in 5 years or Ohio?"

"Ohio. I just haven't had the time. I've seen my friends and family but they don't get out here much. I miss them a lot. I love my life down here and the friends that I've made but...Ohio is where I started. It's always been a part of me. Maybe I'll take a break after the movie and go home for a few weeks."

"That sounds nice, Kurt. I haven't been back in awhile either. Maybe I'll go with you."

"With Rachel of course."

Blaine got confused by the sad look on both his face and Kurt's.

"Right. Rachel."

Sheila brought them their coffee and their burgers and Blaine took a bite.

"Oh my god. This is the best thing I've ever tasted."

Kurt laughed as a response as he took a bite of his own. Blaine didn't say anything else as he finished eating his burger.

"This is amazing, Kurt. I can't believe I've never been here. I have got to come here more often."

Kurt laughed again.

"I told you you'd like it!" Kurt nudged Blaine's arm and smiled.

* * *

Blaine got home from filming that night later than he was expecting. They had decided last minute to do another scene. Rachel and the kids were already asleep by the time he climbed into bed. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. The events throughout the day were still swimming through his mind.

Kurt and Blaine did 2 different scenes today and they had to kiss in one of them. It had to be a pretty intense kiss because in the scene afterwards Blaine and Kurt's characters were going to be getting really close...

Blaine didn't know why he was nervous. Obviously he'd had sex before but he hadn't had sex with a guy sober before. Not like it mattered much since they were going to be acting anyway, right? Luckily for Blaine, they weren't going to be filming that scene for a few weeks so Blaine had time to calm himself down. He had the weekend to cool off before he had to return to work on Monday. But he was going to see Kurt on Sunday. Blaine invited him to come to dinner and Kurt finally accepted.

Blaine got a little too excited when Kurt said yes. He accidentally ran into a hug and didn't let go for a good couple of minutes but Kurt didn't complain or pull away so Blaine didn't see it as a problem. They also spent a good hour talking in Kurt's trailer after filming about anything and everything. There was on conversation that really stuck out in his mind and Blaine was pretty sure it was because Kurt blushed. Blaine's stomach filled with butterflies when he did because he just looked so cute.

 _"So, Blaine. Do you play any other instruments other than piano and guitar?"_

 _"Yeah. I taught myself how to play the harmonica and I tried to learn the accordion but I didn't really have the patience. Do you play any?"_

 _"I dabbled a little bit on the piano but I preferred to sing."_

 _"I'd love to hear you sing one day."_

 _Kurt's cheeks flushed to a dark shade of red as he smiled and looked down at the floor to hide his face._

 _"Maybe another time."_

Blaine smiled as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine was startled awake by his wife who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did!"

Rachel threw a magazine at him and folded her arms so he could look at the cover. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw a picture of Kurt on the cover with the caption; _Kurt Hummel's New Boyfriend._

Blaine turned to the page containing the article and saw more pictures but in these ones, they weren't just of Kurt. They were of Kurt and Blaine. There was one picture of them in Kurt's car on their way to the 'Hollywood Grill' on of them inside the grill with Kurt's hand on Blaine's arm with smiles on both of their faces. The last one, the biggest and on it's own page, was a picture of Blaine and Kurt in the parking lot of the set hugging each other. After the shock of seeing the photos, Blaine read the article.

 _"We all knew there was new movie staring Oscar award winning actor, Kurt Hummel, in the making with an unknown costar. Kurt Hummel is an openly gay male who has mentioned before that he is still looking for 'Mr. Right'. Is this new actor, Blaine Anderson the one he's looking for? Hummel and Anderson were caught being friendly in the local 'Hollywood Grill' just yesterday during lunch. Unfortunately, we couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying but they seemed to be enjoying themselves with laughter and smiles through their hour long lunch. Only a few hours later, Hummel and Anderson were caught being cuddly in the parking lot sharing a hug that lasted several minutes. Inside sources claim to have seen Hummel and Anderson holding hands around the set. We have heard the movie is about two men who find each other and fall in love. Are they just staying in character to feel the emotions more or is there something else going on? Sources say Hummel has never been happier and that Anderson and him have become 'extremely close. I rarely see them away from each other.' Only time will tell if Hummel and Anderson will finally come out to the world and say if they're just friends or if they're in love."_

Blaine put the magazine down and looked back up at Rachel. She was glaring and Blaine thought that if she scowled any longer, her face would get stuck.

"Rachel, you don't believe that, do you?"

"I don't know, Blaine. Should I?" Rachel kept her arms folded as she continued staring at Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He knew the article wasn't true but he still couldn't get the quote about Kurt having never been happier out of his mind.

"Rach, Kurt warned me this might happen. It's not true. Yes, we went to lunch together. But he invited me to go with him. As for the holding hands around set, I have no clue how the hell that rumor started. And I did hug Kurt. But that was only because I got so excited that he agreed to come to dinner here tomorrow."

"He what?" Rachel was so shocked that she unfolded her arms and forgot to keep glaring.

"He agreed to come to dinner. I've talked about you and the kids to him before and he said that since we're going to be spending quite a lot of time together, he wanted to get to know you."

"Blaine, I'm absolutely thrilled to meet him but you need to take care of this. Do you know how much shit this is going to cause now?"

"You're right. Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Kurt said that they can be hiding anywhere and I needed to be careful. And I will be from now on."

Rachel picked up the magazine and threw it in the garbage can in their bathroom.

"Well, I guess I better get used to this. You're famous now and I just need to be prepared to hear a lot of rumors and gossip. Even crazy one's like this."

Rachel gave Blaine a kiss.

"I love you. I'll go make breakfast now. Don't take too long up here."

Rachel left their bedroom leaving Blaine on the bed. He got so caught up in spending time with Kurt that he didn't even think about the consequences in the things that could happen. He needed to more careful when he was with Kurt. Or he could just stop spending time with Kurt all together. But Blaine didn't want to do that. Just the thought of not being with Kurt physically made him hurt.

He loved spending time with him and he loved the feeling he got whenever Kurt was around. He just needed to keep his emotions hidden away whenever he was in public with him so the press and paparazzi couldn't get a story. Blaine just hoped that his plan would work. He was hesitant to believe it would work because he couldn't suppress the smile he got on his face whenever Kurt was on his mind...which just happened to be all the time. It was going to be hard but if it meant that he would still be able to spend time with Kurt then he was willing to do anything.

 **What did you all think? I've loved the reviews and the inputs you guys have given. They help me out so much with my writing so I ask that you keep them coming. I've had some questions about a few things with Blaine and him being gay. I promise that all of your questions will be answered in later chapters. Everything will be explained at some point in the story. :) But if you still have questions, please ask them. Once again, sorry about the delay but I'm grateful for your patience!**


	5. Dinner

**Hey! How is everyone doing?! I sincerely apologize for the late update. I've been so busy with my jobs and I fell ill and I just didn't have the time or energy to write. I promise I'm trying to make time though. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **(I still don't own anything. Unfortunately, RM beat me to it)**

"What time is Kurt coming over tomorrow, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his magazine, ignoring the excitement his stomach caused at Kurt's name, to his wife who was standing in the doorway to his office.

"I think he said around 6."

"I'm planning on making roast. Do you think that'll be fine? I just want to make everything perfect."

"Don't stress, Rach. He is so nice and he'll love whatever you make."

"I've just never met a movie star before. I can't afford to make a bad impression."

Blaine stood up and walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hands.

"Honestly. He's so sweet and he will be grateful no matter what. Don't stress out about it otherwise you're going to go crazy. He's just like you and me."

"Yeah, if we were famous Hollywood actors, Blaine!"

Rachel removed her hands from Blaine's and turned to leave his office. Blaine chuckled as he went back to his desk and picked up the magazine once more but not concentrating on anything as his mind was now occupied by something more exciting.

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Rachel was already out of bed. Blaine heard banging and grunts coming from downstairs. He got up and put on his slippers and followed the sounds of the banging. He didn't see Rachel but he saw things flying all across the room and landing in unplanned places.

"Rach? Are you okay?"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel perked her head up from behind the couch to look at Blaine. "I woke up this morning and realized how much of a mess our house is. Kurt is going to think we're slobs and then he's not going to want to work with someone who lives in a pigsty. So now I have to clean the house from top to bottom and cook dinner before he gets here and I don't have much time." Rachel ducked her head back under the couch.

"Honey, you need to relax. The house looked just fine before you started throwing things everywhere. You just work on dinner and I'll put everything back to where it was. It's 9:30. You have a little under 9 hours before he gets here. You have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time?" Rachel not only let her head up from behind the couch but her body as well this time. She held out her arm and started pointing at Blaine while speaking low and slow and walking towards him. She looked scary enough that Blaine was afraid to move. "I have 8 hours and 30 minutes to make the house spick and span, bathe the kids, find the perfect outfits for all 4 of us, make dinner, mop the floors and dust. I have every right to be beyond stressed. I WILL do all of that and I will be damned if anyone tries to stop me."

By this time, Rachel's finger was on Blaine's chest and though he was taller than her, she was towering over him with a glare on her face. Blaine cleared his throat and whispered, afraid to anger her.

"Right. Um...do you need my help with...anything? Anything at all?"

"I will give you a grocery list. You will take the kids and follow the list EXACTLY as I have it written."

"Okay...I'll just get dressed and get the kids."

"Lovely." Rachel finally removed her finger from Blaine's chest and walked the other direction. Blaine realized that he hadn't breathed in almost a minute so he got his breathing under control before he walked away.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Blaine made sure to quadrupal the shopping list and the items in the cart before he went up the register to pay. He didn't want to give Rachel any reason to break down.

"Daddy, can I please have a cookie?" Kayla looked up at her dad with her big brown eyes and Blaine always had to give into her. She was daddy's little girl for sure.

"Of course you can, sweetie. We'll get one on the way out. Do you want one buddy?"

Benjamin had been quiet for a majority of the shopping trip so Blaine thought he deserved one.

"Yeah! Can I have one with sprinkles?"

"Yes you can."

Blaine went through the register and paid for his items while his kids happily chatted away about their favorite cookies. He reached the bakery on his way out and got Benjamin a sugar cookie with sprinkles and Kayla a chocolate chip cookie. He decided against getting Rachel one since she would probably scream that eating a cookie would interfere with her time schedule.

"Finish those up before we get home, okay?"

Blaine told them as he loaded up the groceries.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Because mommy is cleaning the house and she won't want crumbs all over the floor."

"Daddy, why is mommy acting so weird today?" Benjamin said.

"Because someone is coming over for dinner and mommy is excited. She wants to make everything all nice. Do you have your seatbelts on?"

Blaine looked behind him when he got in the car and turned back around to fasten his own after confirming that the kids had theirs on.

"Does this mean we won't be able to play?" Benjamin sounded sad at the thought of not being able to play with his toy cars.

"You can. Of course you can. But you're going to have to do it in your own room today. I promise that tomorrow you can play wherever you want."

Blaine looked at the clock on the dashboard. He had been gone longer than he expected due to trying to make sure the list was perfect. It was past noon now which means Rachel would be even more crazy than she was earlier since she was now down to less than 6 hours. He might not have to worry about getting everything done since Blaine was sure that Rachel was going to make him crazy before Kurt even came over.

* * *

Blaine wasn't wrong. Rachel was so stressed she would have a mental break down every time something wasn't perfect. Blaine had tried to help get everything done but Rachel insisted that it needed to be perfect and she was the only one capable of doing it right. Blaine decided that the only way to remain completely useful was to stay out of the way so he went into his office.

He had zoned out apparently because he was startled when his phone started ringing. He looked at it and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt! How are you?"

"I'm great. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm on my way. I should be there in about a half hour depending on traffic."

"Great. I'll be sure to let Rachel know. We're all really excited."

"Me too. I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait!"

Blaine hung up the phone and immediately looked at the time. He couldn't believe it was already 5:15. Time had gone by so fast. He got up from his desk and went to find Rachel.

"Honey? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen! I swear to God, Blaine, if you touch anything I'm going to kill you."

Blaine did all but walk on eggshells to make it to the kitchen. When he walked in, Rachel's hair was in a messy bun and she was in sweats stirring the soup.

"Kurt just called me. He said he's on his way and he should be here in about 30 minutes."

"What? Oh shit! I'm not dressed, the food isn't done, the kids aren't dressed. What am I going to do? Oh god, Blaine! What am I going to do?"

Blaine ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"The first thing you're going to do is calm down. He's just a person. I'll stay in here and stir everything while you go upstairs and get dressed. The kids looked just fine in what they wore earlier. Let's just let them stay in that. Go. I can handle this."

Rachel looked like she was going to say something but looked at the time and shrieked instead. She ran out of the room leaving Blaine alone with the food on the stove.

* * *

37 minutes later, Blaine heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Blaine shouted upstairs to Rachel.

Blaine walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He opened it to reveal Kurt standing there. He was wearing a simple outfit comprised of tight jeans, a plain white T-shirt and Converse. His hair was still in the up do it was normally in but with more waves, indicating that he put less gel and hair spray in it.

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt stepped forward to give him a hug which Blaine was more than happy to accept.

"Hi! Won't you come in?"

Blaine stepped to the side to allow Kurt to enter. Kurt looked around.

"Wow. This place is great. It looks awesome."

"Thank you. Between you and me, Rachel has been cleaning it all day. She went a little crazy."

"Oh, she didn't have to do that. I'm just a guest. I'm just like everybody else."

"I tried to tell her that."

Blaine and Kurt walked into their living room and Blaine held out his hand indicating the couch.

"Feel free to have a seat. Make yourself at home."

Kurt smiled and sat down.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Blaine felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. He wanted nothing more than to sit with Kurt and get comfortable in his arms but...not with everyone here.

"I...I...um...dinner is still on the stove and I need to keep an eye on it."

Blaine made to walk away but was stopped when Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, I love cooking! Please let me help you!"

"Are you sure? It's almost finished."

"Yes, please! Lead the way, Master Chef."

Blaine could feel the presence of Kurt behind him while walking to the kitchen and he suddenly got nervous.

"Everything smells delicious! I really hope Rachel didn't put herself out for me."

"She did but it's fine."

"Blaine, honey. Are you in the kitchen?"

Blaine heard Rachel call from the main room.

"Yes. Kurt's in here with me."

Blaine didn't know if Kurt had heard the exhale Rachel made before she started walking towards the kitchen. If he did, he was too polite to say so. Rachel walked in wearing a dress that was tight in all the right places with her hair curled and falling over her shoulders.

"Wow. Rachel, you look incredible! Kurt, this is my wife, Rachel. Rachel, this is Kurt."

Rachel smiled and held out her shaking hand and grabbed Kurt's out stretched hand.

"It's...it's so nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

"Oh, please call me Kurt. It's nice to meet you, Rachel. Blaine has told me so much about you."

"It's just such an honor. We all love watching you. We think you're incredible."

"That's so nice of you! Thank you for letting me come over. You have a beautiful house."

Rachel looked around for just a moment and then back at Kurt.

"I haven't had the chance to clean it today so please pardon the mess."

Blaine turned around to hide his laughter from Rachel.

"Mommy! Daddy! When do we get to eat dinner? Kayla and I are really hungry."

Kayla and Benjamin walked into the kitchen and looked at Kurt.

"Who are you?" Kayla said.

Blaine had turned around when he heard Benjamin talking and leaned forward to talk to them.

"Kay, Benny, this is my friend, Kurt Hummel. He's going to join us for dinner. Can you say hi to Kurt?"

They looked at Kurt with curious eyes. Almost as if they were deciding if he was safe enough to let into their house. They looked at each other and used their 'twintuition' to talk to each other. They nodded and looked back at Kurt. Kayla was the one to speak first.

"Hi. I'm Kayla and this is my brother, Benjamin. You can call him Benny. We were just playing house in my room upstairs. He was my dog and I was walking him and making him do tricks. Do you want to play with us? You can have both of us be your dogs or you can be our dog. Or we can play another game. Do you want to see my room?"

Kurt was laughing and even Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Kayla! I'd love to see your room if it's okay with your mommy and daddy."

"Daddy, please?" Benjamin put his hands together and pouted his face.

"Of course you can, buddy. We'll call to you when dinner is ready."

Benjamin and Kayla grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner came not too long after the kids took Kurt upstairs and they got upset when it was time to stop playing with Kurt.

"But, daddy, he was going to let us ride on his back."

"Maybe next time, sweetie. We need to eat now."

"Fine but I want to sit next to Kurt."

"No. I want to sit next to Kurt."

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Kurt didn't know if he should laugh or stop the little fight that had occurred. His question was answered when Rachel ran forward.

"Kids, stop! Just sit next to each other. Kurt can sit across from you and you will be fine."

The kids grumbled slightly and took their seats at the table.

"This looks delicious, Rachel. You really outdid yourself." Kurt said as he pulled out his chair at the table. Blaine thought he imagined the chair being moved a little closer to him as Kurt got himself situated.

"I'm sure it's nothing like what you're used to but I do what I can."

"You might actually be surprised." Kurt started scooping up the salad as he waited his turn for the potatoes. "I don't actually go out that much. I mostly just make myself sandwiches. I love cooking but I just don't have the time since I'm always on a set."

"Well, maybe I'll make something and have Blaine bring it on set next time he works with you." Rachel smiled.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you join us on set tomorrow? You can watch Blaine act and you can see what it's like on a real movie set. If you want to that is."

Rachel held her fork in midair as if she froze.

"What?"

"Would you like to join us on set tomorrow?"

Blaine was prepared for her to scream out loud so he was pleasantly surprised when he heard Rachel whisper barely audibly.

"That would be wonderful. I...I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much, Kurt. I would love that."

"Great! I'll be sure to text Puck and let him know so he doesn't kick you off the set."

"Who's Puck?"

"He's the director, Rach. I've told you about him."

Blaine had been silent for most of dinner. He didn't know why. He had spoken to Kurt many times so he didn't understand why he was hesitant to say something. Kurt made him nervous. Not in a bad way but in a good way. In a way that made Blaine excited. Blaine looked forward to seeing Kurt and got upset and felt empty whenever he wasn't around. He had never felt that way about anyone before. This was the first time since he had been married that he wished he was single. Blaine felt instant guilt for even thinking that but he couldn't seem to help himself. His mind was always on Kurt now and no matter what he did, Kurt couldn't escape.

* * *

After what felt like no time at all, Kurt was leaving. He had told the kids a bedtime story since they refused to sleep until he did and he had insisted on helping with the dishes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Kurt!"

Rachel closed the door behind Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had offered to walk Kurt to his car because it was dark out. Kurt thought it was a little silly but accepted anyway.

"So, how do you think Rachel is going to do tomorrow, Blaine?"

"I think she'll probably freak out. But after a few hours, I think she'll calm down. But I could be wrong. She surprised me tonight."

"Well, she was very sweet. Thank you for having me. Maybe next time you all could come to my house. I have a pool that Kayla and Benjamin might enjoy."

"I'd like that."

They finally reached Kurt's car but instead of opening the door, Kurt leaned up against the door and faced Blaine.

"You know, I was thinking about moving out of my house into an apartment."

"How come?"

"It just gets a little lonely sometimes. That big house all to myself with no one to share it with. I have a piano but no one to play with. I have a microphone but no one to sing with."

"Oh. You know, I could come over sometime and sing with you."

Kurt laughed and folded his arms.

"It's not the same. I want to be with someone and fall asleep next to them every night and wake up to them still sleeping while I go downstairs and fix them breakfast. I just want to love somebody and have them love me back."

"I'm sure...that there's someone who loves you."

Kurt never looked away from Blaine's eyes and Blaine couldn't even if he had tried.

"Blaine, do you remember when we went to lunch and you said you were trying to figure things out?"

"Yes."

Kurt unfolded his arms and started playing with his fingers.

"Have you?"

Blaine finally got the courage to look away but not for long.

"I'm still trying but I'm getting there. I know what I truly want but I don't know if...if I have the courage to go for it."

"Well, when you find out, let me know." Kurt opened his car door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine." He got in the car and drove away.

Blaine stared at the empty spot on the driveway that had just held Kurt's car unable to move. What did that mean? Blaine couldn't focus on it because his body was just overtaken with emptiness and loneliness that could only be filled by Kurt. He hadn't lied to Kurt. He did know what he truly wanted. He knew in his heart what his desire was but he didn't think he had the heart to do it. He loved Rachel. And he absolutely adored his kids. But that didn't feel like enough without Kurt. He wanted to feel complete and he couldn't feel that way without Kurt...he wanted Kurt.

 **What'd you think?! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I promised you that everything will be explained and it will in later chapters. I promise that Blaine will not cheat physically on Rachel in this story in case any of you were worried or wondering. I hope to be able to update at least one chapter a week as opposed to the 2 weeks you had to wait for this chapter but a lot of that will depend on my work schedules. So, thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy your evening/morning! :)**


	6. A Day On Set

**Hey! I just wanted to take a minute and thank everyone for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. It honestly brings me so much joy and it gives me the encouragement I need to continue writing so I ask that you keep it up! So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 6!**

 **(If I owned glee, there would have been more Klaine)**

Blaine woke up before Rachel did the next morning and probably for good measure. He just knew that she was going to be freaking out when she woke up and he wouldn't get a turn to shower or eat. He pulled out some comfortable clothes and set them on the chair and got into the shower.

He let the hot water envelope him as he thought about his day. He knew it was going to be a long one. He was going to have some intense make up done on him due to the fight scene they were going to be filming so after he got out of the shower, he decided to only brush his teeth and ignore his daily routine. His timing was perfect since Rachel was waking up just as Blaine was leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning!" Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rachel's forehead.

"Good morning to you. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I just got out of the shower so the bathroom is all yours." Blaine started putting on the clothes he had laid out as Rachel went into their closet.

"What time are we leaving?"

Blaine looked at the clock on their bedside table. 6:30.

"Probably about an hour. It doesn't take that long to get there but we have to drop the kids off at school." Rachel didn't respond. "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. I'm a little nervous but I'm honestly excited to watch you. I won't be able to thank Kurt enough for this."

Rachel left the closet and stood in the doorway of the bathroom facing Blaine.

"You're honestly okay with me coming today, right? I know that I can be a little embarrassing occasionally."

Blaine got up from the chair and walked over to Rachel. He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm completely okay with it. Besides, it's not like you're going to meet anyone. It's just me, Kurt and some extras today. I don't have to worry about you embarrassing me."

Rachel shoved him away and playfully nudged him in the chest.

"Thanks a lot! I'll be out soon."

She turned around and closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine was all ready to leave not long after Rachel went into the bathroom so he decided to help her out by starting breakfast for the kids. He opened the cupboard and pulled out some cereal and poured it into some bowls. He went back upstairs to get the kids up. He walked into Benjamin's room first.

He opened the door and smiled. Underneath a poster of different sports equipment lay his son in a ball at the foot of his bed lightly snoring. Blaine walked silently forward and sat on his bed.

"Benny. Benny, it's time to wake up. Come on, buddy. Wake up." He lightly shook his son to assist with waking him up. He watched as his son's big brown eyes opened and closed to adjust to being awake.

"Do I have to wake up?"

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, buddy. You have to go to school."

"I don't wanna go to school. I want to stay home and sleep some more."

Blaine pulled him up into his lap and started laughing.

"You get that from your mother. I'm going to go wake your sister up. Get dressed. Your cereal is on the table."

Blaine set him down on the floor and turned to look at his son yawning and opening his dresser drawers. Blaine walked down the hallway to Kayla's room and opened the door. He looked at the pink blankets on her bed and noticed that it wasn't occupied. He opened the door a little further until he saw his daughter sitting at her play table playing with her tea set. He walked in and sat across from her.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing up already?"

"I wanted to play with my dolls. Do you want to play with me?"

She held out a tea cup and gave it to Blaine.

"Maybe later. Daddy has an early day. Get dressed, okay? Your cereal is on the table."

"Okay, daddy."

Blaine stood up and closed the door behind him and walked back down to the kitchen and started making some coffee for him and Rachel. He was only just buttering the toast when Rachel came downstairs.

"You didn't have to do that, baby." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek and accepted the cup of coffee Blaine was holding out for her.

"I figured I could help. The kids are getting ready right now. They should be down any minute. Quinn is for sure going to be watching them today, right?"

"Right. I confirmed it with her last night. She's going to pick them up from school at 3 and then feed them dinner. She knows that I'll be home in time to put them to bed."

Rachel turned around when they heard the sound of light footsteps entering the kitchen. Rachel pulled milk out from the fridge and poured it into their bowls.

"Are you nervous, Rachel?"

"A little but I'm honestly so excited!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Blaine was pulling into the set parking lot with Rachel in the passenger seat.

"You have your own parking spot? Oh my god, Blaine! That's so official!"

Blaine chuckled to himself as he got out of the car and started walking to his trailer to put his stuff away.

"I've never been in a trailer on a movie set before! This is so exciting. Is one of these trailers Kurt's? Which one? How big is yours? Does it have a TV? Tell me all about it, Blaine!"

"Rach. Breathe please! Yes, Kurt's trailer is right next to mine. But he got here earlier so he's probably in make up right now. You can see for yourself right after we get there."

* * *

Rachel followed Blaine into the make up trailer 10 minutes later practically walking on air. This was apparently the most exciting day of her life because she couldn't stop jumping at every little thing.

Rachel chatted away with the make up artists as they started working on Blaine. He could tell that they weren't used to this but they were very kind to Rachel and her excitement. It was kind of a long conversation since he had such details going into his make up today.

She did the same thing in the wardrobe trailer and every other trailer they went into. Blaine wanted to calm her down but he understood what she was feeling as he felt it his first day. She couldn't stop looking at everything and everyone and showing how excited she was to be on set that day. Blaine couldn't help but smile at her.

They walked onto set and were immediately greeted by lights and camera equipment. Blaine was used to this of course. Rachel, who wasn't, started clapping her hands together with delight.

"Blaine, this is amazing! Now I can understand why you love doing this!"

"Blaine! Rachel!"

They both turned when they heard their names being called.

"Hi, Kurt! Thank you so much for this. I'm already having the time of my life. Your make up artists are so nice and your wardrobe people are hysterical. They said that if I got bored today, I could go back in there and talk to them. Thank you, Kurt. This is the best day of my life!"

She ran forward and gave him a hug that Blaine was sure took the air right out of Kurt. Kurt looked shocked and confused. Blaine didn't think he understood a word Rachel said since she was talking so fast.

"You're welcome, Rachel. I'm glad you could come. Hi, Blaine. I don't want to pull you away but Emma said she needed to talk to both of us about something. Are you available?"

"Um..." He looked at Rachel a little concerned about leaving her alone. Not because he was worried about her but about everyone else.

"You can go. Do what has to be done. I'll just go sit somewhere."

"Are you going to actually sit somewhere?"

"Probably not but I promise I won't wander off. God, I sound like child."

"Okay. If you're sure."

Blaine gave her a hug and walked away with Kurt, leaving Rachel behind.

"How's she doing?" Kurt asked.

"Just as I thought she would. She's getting really excited but I think in a couple hours, she'll mellow out. It just takes a little getting used to. I did and she will too."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She seemed to be doing okay. I got a text from the make up people and they said that even though she talked a lot, she was genuinely nice and they think she's sweet."

"I'm sure she'll be okay too. It's just nerve wracking, you know? I'm just grateful Puck knows she's here."

Kurt stopped walking and his eyes went wide.

"Shit."

"What? Kurt, is something wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Puck she was here."

* * *

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my set?"

Rachel jumped and turned around to look for the source of the voice she heard. She saw a man taller than herself sporting a Mohawk. He was handsome by her standards and he had beautiful eyes. He was built and she couldn't help but stare at his arms. The only thing she didn't find attractive was the glare on his face.

"I repeat; who the hell are you?"

"I...I...I'm Rachel Anderson. I'm Blaine Anderson's wife. Kurt Hummel invited me to the set today and he said he would let the director know."

"I'm the director. Kurt didn't tell me you'd be coming."

"I'm so sorry. I...I can leave. I'll just go."

Rachel turned to leave but she heard his voice stopping her.

"Wait."

She turned back to him.

"Kurt invited you?"

She nodded.

"And you're Blaine's wife?"

"Y-Yes."

He sighed.

"I guess that since Kurt invited you, and you came all the way here and I know you didn't sneak on set; you can stay. But you aren't to say a word to anyone about today and what you watch. The movie needs to be kept as secret as possible."

"I understand. I promise. And thank you."

"You said your name was Rachel, right?"

"That's right."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." He held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Noah Puckerman."

Rachel walked forward, grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Noah."

"Please call me Puck. Everyone does."

"I feel like Noah suits you best." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Okay, then. From now on, only you can call me Noah."

Neither of them removed their hands from each other.

"You know, it's kind of a shame Blaine met you first. You're absolutely stunning and I'm kind of jealous he beat me to you."

Rachel smiled and looked at the ground as she felt her cheeks start blushing.

"Thank you. I...I don't know what to say. That's very kind of you."

Rachel finally removed her hand from Puck's grasp. He spoke again.

"Well, I suppose if you're going to be on set today and Blaine is going to be busy with all of the scene changes, stick close to me. We don't want you to get lost or have anything happen to you."

Puck winked at her and smiled. Rachel's heart fluttered.

"O-Okay. Okay, I can do that. Lead the way."

Puck put his arm around her and guided her through the set.

"So...we're going to be spending a lot of time together today, and I'm irresistibly charming so it won't be too long before you see how truly awesome I am." Puck said which made Rachel laugh.

"You are very charming, Noah."

"Do you think I'm devastatingly handsome as well?" Puck winked once more.

"You...you are handsome, yes."

"Since I'm so charming and handsome, how about I give you my phone number and we could talk more after today?"

* * *

Once Kurt and Blaine found out that Rachel was doing just fine with Puck, they were free to think about the day ahead.

"Thanks for coming over for dinner, Kurt. The kids loved you."

"I adored them. They are so easy to love...just like their dad."

Blaine didn't even try to hide the blush appearing on his face.

Blaine's heart had officially been stolen. He was falling so deeply in love, he thought he may drown. Blaine didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted but he couldn't decide if he wanted it enough to walk away from everything he knew. Could he possibly be happy without Kurt in his life if he chose to stay with Rachel? Would he be truly happy lying about who he really is? Blaine had expected a lot accepting this movie role but this wasn't one of them. He didn't know he'd have to face who he is and make a life changing decision. Either way, he was going to lose something. He just didn't know which one he had the strength to lose.

 **What did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know your thoughts. I honestly love them and they give me a lot of joy and motivation and I love hearing about what you guys think is going to happen and what your opinions are. I'm going to repeat my previous promise; Blaine will not physically cheat on Rachel at all during this story. I know it may seem that way but I swear, he won't. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to upload the next one soon! Peace to all of you! :)**


	7. In Love?

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the delay. I just haven't had a day off in like 2 weeks and I don't get one for another week. I'm trying to write as much as I can, I promise. I'm not neglecting the story. I just feel like there's a lot more pressure to write this one than all of my other one's so I want to make it perfect. :) This chapter will primarily be Puckelberry based to establish the relationship of them since I know there have been questions, but there will still be Klaine!**

 **(If I owned glee, it wouldn't have been as good)**

Rachel's phone had been practically glued to her hand for the past couple of weeks since she went on set with Blaine. She was texting Puck and couldn't seem to stop. She couldn't help it. He was funny, honest, sweet and it helped that he was sexy as hell. She was standing in the kitchen making dinner and responding to a text from Puck when Blaine walked in.

"Hey."

Rachel looked up from her phone.

"Hi."

"I'm reminding you about Kurt and Puck coming over for dinner tonight."

"I know. I'm making dinner right now."

Their conversations lately had been short. They didn't talk much and when they did, there were so little words spoken. Blaine was trying as best as he could but even when he was talking to Rachel, he was thinking of Kurt.

"I'm a little confused, Rach."

"About?"

"When Kurt came over the first time, you were driving me crazy making sure everything was perfect. But when Kurt and Puck are coming over, you act like you don't even care."

Rachel folded her arms and turned her whole body to face Blaine.

"They're just people, Blaine. I've been on set with them, Kurt's been over here many times before and I've been texting Puck for a few weeks now. They won't care if the house is a little messy. We have kids, they play. It's not a crime." Rachel hadn't meant to come off as rude and short as she had but she didn't care.

"Fine. I was just asking. You need to calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm, thank you. I'm just trying to make dinner but if you have a problem with how I'm taking care of tonight, which you basically volunteered me for anyway, then feel free to do it yourself."

Both of them stood far apart from each other and didn't say anything. This was the direction their lives were starting to go and the only part about it that was upsetting to both of them was that neither of them cared.

* * *

"We decided to come together so assuming Puck shows up to my house on time, we should be there around 6."

"Okay, great! I can't wait to see you." Blaine said on the phone.

"I can't either. Blaine? Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine sat down on his bed. "No, I'm okay. I don't want to bore you with my problems."

"Okay, first of all, you could never bore me. You're the most interesting person I know. And second of all, you always tell me your problems. Why is this one any different?"

Blaine blushed and chuckled. Kurt always did know the right thing to say.

"Okay. I just...I kind of feel that Rachel and I are drifting apart. I mean...I know things got harder when I started filming but...I don't know. I mean, I still love her...we've been together for almost 11 years. But...I just don't think I'm IN love with her anymore. And quite frankly, I think she feels the same."

There was silence for just a few seconds before Kurt spoke.

"Why do you think things changed?"

"Kurt, I think it's safe to assume you know why."

Once again, there was silence. Blaine didn't know what Kurt was thinking and Blaine didn't know what else to say.

"Well, Blaine. I guess the best advice I can offer you is to talk to Rachel. If you feel this way, and you think she does too, it's not fair to either of you to stay in a relationship that's not meant to be. And for all you know, she doesn't feel the way you think. And if she doesn't, you do and that's not fair to her. I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to live your life but I'm trying to help you do the right thing."

Blaine didn't say anything. All he could do was nod. He knew Kurt couldn't see it but he wasn't trying to convince anyone but himself.

"See you soon then, Blaine? Tell the kids I have candy for them."

"I will. Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

The doorbell rang at 6:15 and the twins rushed to the door to answer it.

"I want to answer it!"

"No, me!"

Kayla won the battle when she finally managed to turn the knob to open it and reveal the 2 men they were expecting standing side by side.

"Kurt!" Kayla screamed. She ran to him and gripped him around his waist.

Kurt took a step backwards when Benjamin followed suit and ran to him so hard he lost his footing.

"Hi, guys! How are you?" Kurt hugged them back.

Blaine and Rachel were standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces at the sight.

"We missed you, Kurt!" Benjamin said. "Did you bring us a present?"

"I only brought you presents one time. You can't expect them every time."

The kids pulled away from his legs and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Of course I did. I brought you both candy bars."

He pulled the bars out of his bag and gave one to each of them. They smiled and hugged him and turned around to face their parents.

"Can we have them now, mommy?" Kayla asked.

"Not yet. Wait until after dinner okay? Go wash your hands."

The kids ran past Blaine and Rachel and ran up the stairs.

"Well, come on in." Blaine opened the door wider.

"Sorry we're late. Puck got pulled over because he clearly doesn't know how to drive."

"What are you talking about? I'm an excellent driver."

"Really? The cop would disagree with you."

Rachel and Blaine led them to the couch as they removed their jackets and set them down.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Puck.

"Did you know that California had stop signs, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Everyone does."

"Puck clearly doesn't."

Blaine started laughing as he sat down next to Kurt. Rachel couldn't help but let her laughter be heard as well.

"Hey! I know they're there. I just chose to ignore them."

Puck's remark only made them laugh harder. They only stopped when the kids came down into the room.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Kayla asked.

"And who are you?" Benjamin asked, pointing at Puck.

"Kay, Benny? This is a friend of mommy and daddy's. This is Noah Puckerman. You can call him Puck."

Puck stood up and held up his hand as if he was going to give Benjamin a high five.

"Hey there, squirt."

Benjamin took a step back and grabbed ahold of Kayla. Much like with Kurt, they looked at each other to decide if they could trust him. But unlike with Kurt, they had apparently decided they couldn't. Benjamin ran to Blaine and hid behind his arm. Kayla ran to Rachel and put her head in her chest to hide her face. Puck didn't look offended but Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all looked surprised since they had taken so easily to Kurt.

"It's okay. I'm a stranger. It'll just take some time."

Blaine and Rachel exchanged confused looks but didn't say anything.

"How about we eat? It smells delicious, Rachel." Kurt said, standing up.

"Oh, thank you, Kurt. I figured I would try a different kind of lasagna tonight. I hope everyone likes it."

Rachel stood up and started leading everyone to the kitchen to start eating.

"I'm sure I will. I'm starving." Puck said. "Are you hungry, squirt?"

Benjamin looked at Puck and away so quick it didn't even look like he had looked up.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. He figured he'd have to ease his way into their hearts.

10 minutes later, they all had food on their plates and they were all talking. The kids had punch in their cups while Rachel and Puck had wine in theirs.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, Kurt?" Rachel asked as she held up the bottle of wine.

"Oh, no thank you, Rachel. I'm fine. I need to remain sober in case Puck gets too drunk to drive."

"It only happened one time. Damn."

"What about you, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"None for me. I'm not really in the mood."

"So, Puck. Why did you want to have dinner with me and Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Well, as you know, we are a couple months away from being finished with filming. If everything goes according to plan that is. We're going to start doing press conferences, interviews and promos in 2 weeks. I need you to tell me when you are available and where you're willing to go separately. I'm going to be getting a list next week of all the locations. No matter what is being said, you need to make yourself and the movie look great. We can't give anyone any reason to give us a bad review before the movie even starts."

Blaine and Kurt nodded to let Puck know they understood.

"I'll do that. As soon as the list is released, I'll check my schedule to see what I can do." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt responded. He started frowning when his phone started ringing. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought I turned it on silent! Please give me a moment." He got up from the table and left the room to answer the phone call.

"Are you excited that your dad is in a movie, squirt?" Puck asked Benjamin.

"Don't call me that. My name is Benjamin, not squirt." He replied.

"Benny, what's wrong with you. Noah is just being nice." Rachel said.

"It's okay, Rach. I'm sorry, Benjamin. I won't call you that again."

"Mommy? Can I go play in my room?" Kayla asked.

"I guess so."

Kayla got up from her place on the table and ran upstairs. Benjamin followed her not too long after without even waiting for permission.

"I'm sorry about that, Puck. I don't know what's wrong with them." Blaine spoke softly.

Puck opened his mouth to respond but Kurt came running into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to get home. I have an emergency."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine stoop up.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just my cat, Brian. My cat sitter just called me and said he had another seizure and she was taking him to the vet. She said it was unnecessary but I just want to be there. I just need to call a cab."

"Don't do that. I'll take you home, Kurt!" Blaine was already pulling his coat out from the hall closet.

"You don't need to do that, Blaine. It's out of your way and Puck brought me anyway."

"I insist. I don't really want Puck driving anyway. He's had a little too much wine. Besides, it'll take longer with a cab."

Kurt looked from Blaine, to Puck, to Rachel, to his phone and back again which he repeated 3 or 4 times before eventually speaking.

"If it's alright with Rachel."

She tilted her head up and looked at Kurt.

"It's more than alright. I hope you're cat's okay!"

Blaine and Kurt were at the front door and Blaine shouted to Rachel before it closed, "I'll be back in a few hours."

The door shut leaving Rachel and Puck sitting at the table staring at each other.

* * *

"Please let me help you with those."

Puck stood up and started collecting the plates at the table.

"You don't have to. I've got them."

"I want to."

Rachel blushed but nodded and let Puck proceed with helping her.

"Mommy? Can Kayla and I go to Beth's house? Quinn said we could play with her anytime we wanted."

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Really, mommy. Honest." Kayla smiled.

"I guess that's okay. I'll call Quinn when I want you home, okay?"

"Okay!" Kayla exclaimed as she and her brother ran outside and walked through the gate to the house next door.

"Beth has been best friends with the twins since they were born. They play together at least 5 times a week. And that's on a slow week." Rachel explained.

"So, tell me. Doesn't it get a little lonely with the kids gone everyday and Blaine on set?"

"No. Because Beth comes over here sometimes." Rachel led Puck back to the living room and poured them more glasses of wine. "Quinn and I are very close so she sometimes keeps me company when Blaine is gone."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's gone all the time?"

"No, not really. He's doing what he loves and that's the best thing in the world."

Rachel let a frown appear on her face as she took another sip of wine.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I'm concerned that my marriage will be ending soon. You'd have to be blind not to notice the feelings Blaine and Kurt have for each other. I love Blaine...he's my best friend. But I don't think I'm IN love with him anymore. And I know he feels the same way. All we need to do is figure out a way to talk to each other about it. And that's a very difficult subject to randomly bring up."

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and started using his thumb to rub circles on it.

"Why aren't you in love with him anymore?"

Rachel's eyes went wide.

* * *

"I promise Brian will be fine. He has seizures a lot but since he's so old, you never know if there's a new development. I'm not worried." Kurt was explaining to a nervous Blaine. "God, Blaine. He's not even your cat and you're more nervous than I am." Kurt laughed.

"I just love animals. I've always wanted a dog but Rachel doesn't want one. I guess I'll just have to convince her."

"Then you can come over to my house and play with my cat all you want."

It was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Thanks, Kurt. I appreciate that."

"Just don't come in the morning. I have a very strict and elaborate moisturizing ritual that can't be disturbed."

"Seriously, Kurt? A moisturizing ritual?"

"Think I'm crazy all you want but feel my face and hands. They're smooth."

Blaine reached his hand out and brushed it against Kurt's cheek. He then moved it down to his hand and grabbed it.

"Damn. What moisturizer do you use?"

"It's a secret. But maybe I'll think about telling you."

Kurt winked at him and Blaine blushed as he continued to hold Kurt's hand.

"Blaine...I have a question. And it might be a little bit of a touchy subject so you can choose not to answer if you want."

"Okay?" Blaine looked at him with intrigue in his eyes.

"You've been trying to figure things out for awhile now and now with our phone conversation this morning...I'm just...well, Blaine do you think that...that maybe you're gay?"

Blaine exhaled and held his breath. He had never answered this question to anyone before. And only Rachel knew about his drunk moment with a guy. He opened his mouth and prepared himself for telling Kurt the biggest secret he had ever kept.

* * *

"I don't know. I think that sometimes people just grow apart." Rachel said.

"Listen, you know damn well how Kurt and Blaine feel about each other. You said it yourself, 'people would be blind not to notice.' You're not 'growing apart', you're both coming to terms with the same thing. That Blaine is either bi sexual or experimenting or gay and doesn't realize it. But YOU, Rachel. You know what you are. You are a woman who is married to a man who doesn't love you back. I don't believe that he and Kurt are somewhere in a car right now blowing each other but I know for a fact that if you stay with Blaine, then you are going to be leading yourself down a road that will make you crash. You need to make a decision and I hope you make the right one. I want you to realize everything that I just told you. I want you to leave him before anyone gets hurt."

"Noah...you can't just come into my house and expect me to listen to you telling me that I need to leave my husband. What a shitty thing to do."

Puck released his hand on Rachel's and stood up.

"THIS is shitty! Staying with Blaine when you know damn well that you have feelings for me. And you know how I feel about you. I told you. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me too. Me telling you to leave your husband isn't shitty. It's being smart and trying to convince you to do the right thing. The right thing for everyone."

Rachel stood up and walked over to Puck.

"Noah, listen. You're right. I do have feelings for you. And I would be lying if I said I didn't think about you all the time. But...I have a life with Blaine and the kids. I can't just drop them to be with you. What if this doesn't work out? Then I will have left everything I love."

"Why the fuck is this so hard for you to understand? You don't love Blaine. Not the way you love me at least. And he doesn't love you the way I do. It's the simplest thing and you're not getting it. I don't know what Blaine is but he is already long gone in your relationship."

Rachel didn't know what to feel. Relieved for Puck finally speaking the words she had been so scared to say or upset since she knew they were true?

"Noah...I-"

Rachel's words were cut off when Puck's lips were pressed gently up against hers. Soft at first and then Puck kissed her harder. She moaned and felt his tongue enter her mouth and start exploring hers. She felt him pull away.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you're technically still married but I just...I just love you so fucking much. Please...please don't tell Blaine I did that."

Puck turned away and he felt the tears start forming in his eyes. He was just about to walk away when he felt a had on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I won't tell him you did that...if you won't tell him I did this."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips back against his. She felt Puck wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of their mouth opened as their tongues started moving into each others mouths. Puck picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked over to the couch they had both vacated. Puck was laying on top of her and Rachel allowed herself to get lost in his passionate kisses. Bracing her hands against his firm chest, she pushed him back and stared into his eyes. They both knew what would happen if they continued. She made her decision and pushed him away, before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the couch.

 **So sorry to give you 2 cliffhangers in the same story. But the fun is in the waiting. ;) What did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Special thanks to my sister for assisting me with this chapter! You're the best. I'm still keeping to my promise about trying to update at least once a week and luckily I think my work schedule will be able to help me with that! Peace to all of you and I hope you read next week. :)**


	8. The Other Article

**Hey guys. I want to genuinely thank everyone that left reviews both good and bad on my last chapter. The constructive ones help just as much as the positive ones. I received a little bit of backlash on my last chapter, and I expected to. I need to let everyone know that this story isn't supposed to be a puppies and rainbows story. Things like cheating, both physically and mentally, are common things in relationships and this is a story that addresses those things. I've had this story planned and thought out for months and I know what's going to happen. I have not now, nor have I ever, planned to make Rachel be the bad guy in the relationship. But, I'm not making Blaine the bad guy either. I promise that everything will be resolved. I appreciate your thoughts and I thank you for your inputs and not only have I listened to all of them, but I enjoy it as well. They honestly do help me. But I hope that the last chapter didn't make you so mad that you decided to stop reading.**

 **(I don't own anything. I wish, but no)**

Blaine got home later than he was expecting last night. Traffic was terrible and then he wanted to sit with Kurt to make sure his cat was okay. Between those and driving home, he didn't make it home until a little after 11. So he wasn't too surprised to come home and find Rachel already asleep. He was a little surprised to wake up before her though. Blaine was definitely the morning person in their relationship and sometimes he was grateful for it. It gave him a lot of times in the morning to do some thinking. And he had a lot of it to do with the magazine that was delivered in his mailbox. His eyes went wide and he dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Oh my god."

He saw the picture of Kurt on the cover with the caption; **Kurt Hummel. Dating Rumors Confirmed!**

Blaine sat at the kitchen table, opened the magazine and started reading.

 _Rumors have been going around for weeks after Kurt Hummel and costar, Blaine Anderson were spotted having lunch together. Fans have been gossiping since about the two supposed "love birds" and their relationship status. Numerous rumors online have stated that Hummel and Anderson are so in love and are looking to get married while others are stating that this is just a social experiment. Some are convinced they are pretending to date only to get publicity for their upcoming movie. Which rumor is true? We asked some inside sources for information._

 _"Apparently, Kurt and Blaine have dinner together all the time. When they're not together on set, they're constantly talking whether it be through text, facebook or twitter. I wouldn't be surprised to hear an announcement anytime soon. Kurt has always been kind of a loner so it's weird to see him with Blaine as much as he is. They're so in love, it's scary."_

 _Another inside source said, "Klaine, as I'm calling them, well, what can I say about Klaine? They truly bring new meaning to the phrase 'happily ever after'. I mean, it's the best love story in the world. Meet, become best friends and then become lovers. It's the love story every girl dreams of and now here they are, 2 men living out the fantasy that millions dream of having. They're so happy that I can't even be jealous. I just wish they would come out and say it soon so I can be happy for them finally."_

 _Kurt Hummel, however had something different to say._

 _"Blaine is a wonderful friend. I go to his house for dinner sometimes and have nice conversations with him and his wife. Nothing more is going on."_

 _How does Blaine Anderson feel about Kurt's feelings?_

 _"I'm shocked. I thought that Kurt and I had something special. I thought we were falling in love but I guess that it was just me...I guess I fell too deep."_

 _One could understand how Anderson could get the wrong idea. The 2 of them looked awfully comfortable with each other last night in Anderson's car. Pictures were captured of Blaine touching Kurt's cheek and then of them holding each other's hands with smiles glued to their faces, (photos of which can be found on page 3). You can't deny the chemistry between them if the smile's on their faces says anything; I may be single but I know love smiles when I see them._

 _"The looks they give each other are ridiculously obvious. I don't know if they're oblivious or if they're intentionally hiding their feelings. I just hope they figure it out soon. I can't wait for them to be the new 'Hollywood IT couple'."_

 _No word yet on how director, Noah Puckerman is handling the blooming love of his stars but only time will tell. I don't know about all of you but I will be anxiously reading the gossip and rumors online about this couple._

Blaine put his hands in his face.

* * *

"Sam! You're my manager! You're supposed to stop these things from happening. ESPECIALLY the false quotes thing! I didn't say that about Blaine and I know for a fact he didn't say that about me. I've dealt with rumors before and I can handle them but this is Blaine and his family we're talking about. You need to fix this!"

Kurt was pacing the floor of his house with his manager on the couch listening to him scream.

"I understand that, Kurt but-"

"But what? What are you going to tell me? What could you possibly say that will make this any better?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I could call the editor of the story and tell them to shove it. You guys didn't say those things and who the hell are their 'inside sources'?"

"I don't know but I expect you to find out. Now I need to call Blaine and apologize and maybe...maybe release a statement? What do you think, Sam?"

"I'm not so sure a statement is a good idea right now. I think you need to wait for the hype of the story to die down. You know Puck is going to have something to say about it and he's going to want to take the first step. And as for Blaine, I do think you should call him. He's not going to know how to handle this and he doesn't have a manager to help him either. Just help him along. I don't recommend going over to his house though because that would be a field day for the paparazzi that I guarantee you are outside both your house and his."

Kurt knew he was right. He didn't know if Blaine had read the article and if he had, if he would believe the "quote" that was said by Kurt. He had to make things right.

"Sam, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go call Blaine. And I swear to God, if you don't fix this, I will release your nickname for the world to hear. You got that, Trouty Mouth?"

Sam covered his face with his hands temporarily before he pulled out his phone to start making some phone calls as Kurt walked into the other room.

"Kurt, that was in high school. Let it die!" Sam slightly giggled. Sam wasn't self conscious about his nickname but he wasn't sure he wanted to world to hear it.

"Tell that to Santana!" Kurt screamed back. He was mad but he couldn't deny that he loved being around Sam. He missed his old friends from Ohio and now that they were all older and living their own lives, he never really got to see them anymore. Kurt sat on the chair in his spare bedroom and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? Um...did you by any chance read the magazine that was released today."

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Look, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm working on fixing it right now. My manager is on the phone as we speak. I'm going to help him but I had to call you first. I couldn't stop myself from apologizing."

"Apologizing for what, Kurt? For warning me that things like this would happen? For me not being straight up with Rachel from the beginning about everything I told you yesterday? For making me regret telling you what I did because you and I are nothing more than friends?"

"Blaine...you can't really believe I said that, do you? They faked the comment just like they faked yours."

Blaine didn't respond but Kurt knew he didn't hang up since he could still hear Blaine breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Blaine? Blaine are you okay?"

"Kurt...being an actor is all I've ever wanted in life. I knew that things would change and that things would get difficult but...this is so much harder than I ever imagined."

"I know how you feel. The first time an article came out about me-"

"Not the article, Kurt. This...us...whatever that is. I don't mind the article...and I can handle the paparazzi. But trying to be professional around you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And I don't know if I can do it anymore."

Kurt held back the tears he could feel forming as he inhaled.

"Blaine, what are you saying?"

"I just...I don't know. I don't know. Kurt, I'll see you on set."

"Blaine, wait."

"What?"

"Please talk to Rachel. She deserves to know about everything you told me...especially after this."

Kurt didn't hear a response but when he pulled the phone away from his ear, he knew the call had ended. This time he didn't stop the tears running down his face. He looked up when he heard his name being called.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Sam walked into the room and knelt down in front of him.

Kurt wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sam. What is it?"

"I got ahold of someone who is interested in meeting with you and talking about the article only if..."

"If what?"

"If you're willing to tell the truth about Blaine."

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone. He wasn't lying when he told Kurt that he didn't know what he was going to do. He also wasn't lying when he said that he didn't know if he could be professional anymore around Kurt but he didn't know what that meant. Clearly he wasn't going to drop out of the movie. He was too far invested in it and there was only a couple of months left of filming anyway. He could avoid Kurt on set unless they were filming together but that wouldn't guarantee that Kurt would leave him alone. He could just avoid doing anything with Kurt outside of filming and that might work. Kurt was right; he had to talk to Rachel. He had intended to wait a couple of days but after the article...it was right to do it now. In fact, Blaine knew he should have been honest about it from the beginning. Not just the beginning of meeting Kurt...

Blaine sat at his desk for a few minutes before he decided to leave it. He had gone into his office when Kurt called for a little extra privacy and he didn't know if that made it easier or harder to talk to him. Blaine got up from his desk with the intention of heading upstairs but hearing the sound of cups being removed from a cupboard in the kitchen, he changed his mind. He walked in to see Rachel pouring herself a cup of coffee with a magazine in her hand...not just a magazine, Blaine noticed. But THE magazine. His gasp caught Rachel's attention. She looked up from her cup and looked at him with an expressionless face. Rachel had perfected these over the years and Blaine hated it. He had to constantly learn Rachel's moods in ways other than her face. Unfortunately, he hadn't perfected that.

"Um...hi." Blaine said nervously.

"Hi." Rachel responded.

"I think we need to talk."

 **What did you guys think? Once again; another double cliffhanger! ;) Please leave a review. Like I said at the beginning; all reviews help. I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the previous one's but it's setting up for the next one which I'm intending to be pretty long. I hope last chapter didn't wreck your feelings on the story because I have a lot planned and I'd hate for all of you to miss out on it. Hope you enjoyed. Peace be with you all! :)**


	9. Let's Talk

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter. I just haven't had the time and, I was really struggling this week on this chapter but I think I've finally gotten it where I want it to be. I just think it was an off week. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because things will finally be explained. Enjoy!**

 **(I own nothing)**

"Where are the kids?"

"They spent the night at Quinn's. Which I guess is a good thing since I think I deserve an explanation." She said pointing to the magazine in her hand.

"Please come sit down, Rach."

Blaine opened a chair for her at the kitchen table and motioned for her to come sit down. She looked from the chair, to him and back again before she nodded and sat down.

"So...I assume you read the article?" Blaine asked as he took the seat next to her.

"Yes. And I found it very interesting."

"I think I have a lot of explaining to do. It might take awhile though."

"I have nothing but time." She put the magazine down, picked up her cup of tea and looked Blaine right in the eye. "Talk."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Rachel.

"Rach, as you know my parents are extremely conservative. I'm amazed they let me marry you knowing that your dad's are gay. They believed that you were automatically doomed to hell if you were gay. While I never went as far as to agree with them on those statements, I did start to believe that being gay was wrong. I lived the first 14 years of my life believing that. But when I got into high school, everything changed."

Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"I became best friends with this guy named Eli. He was gay. I never told my parents that he was gay because I knew they were going to tell me I wasn't allowed to see him and I didn't want that. So, I explained to him about my parents and he agreed to keep it a secret whenever we were around my parents. I started to get closer to Eli's crowd. The more I hung around them, the more I realized that my parents would throw a bitch fit if they new who they were. That made it feel so good...so good. I wanted nothing more than to finally be a teenager and be someone that I saw fit, not someone they were forcing me to be. And even though I felt a little guilty about lying to my parents, I couldn't stop being around them. I don't know if I actually liked them or if I liked that they didn't stand for anything my parents did. Probably both. But I finally got my shot to be normal for a change. Eli was having a party at his house and he invited me. My parents were a little hesitant at first but they agreed that Eli was a nice kid and they would trust me going over there."

Blaine looked down at the table as he continued.

"All of Eli's friends were over there. I didn't know they would be and to be honest, if I had known, I still probably would have gone. I knew what kind of people they were and I already knew what kind of party it was going to be. Rach, I've already told you about this but I haven't told the full story. It's a little intense...do you want me to skip it?"

Rachel blinked and released a breath she had been clearly holding.

"No. Please...tell me."

Blaine took another deep breath but kept his gaze on the table.

"There were drugs and lots of alcohol. I tried to avoid both of them for as long as I could but eventually, everyone else was wasted except for me and they all realized it. They tried to get me to do their drugs and play some drinking games. I kept refusing. It was getting a lot harder and I was losing a little bit of my will power. I sat down in a corner by myself and about 5 minutes later, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I didn't need to turn around to see who it was."

* * *

 _"Hi, Eli." Blaine turned around to look at his friend. He was standing at an awkward angle, almost as if it was a chore to be standing up and his eyes had a foggy look to them. "How high are you?"_

 _"Extremely. I wasn't intending to get this stoned. But it's just so fucking good. Do you want some, Blaine?"_

" _Not really. Thanks, though."_

" _Oh, come on, Blaine. It's so much fun. If you don't want any, at least have a drink." Eli put his hand on Blaine's leg and he had to ignore the excited feeling he was getting. "I'll be right there with you the whole time."_

* * *

"I liked him, Rachel. I knew I wasn't supposed to and I tried not to but I genuinely had feelings for him. When he touched my leg, I wanted nothing more than to do anything he told me to. And eventually, I did. He convinced me to try some drink and I tried a little bit at first but I enjoyed it. Not the booze, that was terrible. But I enjoyed the feeling of breaking my parent's rules. I wanted to continue drinking and make them even more disappointed in me. So, I did. I drank so much that I couldn't even stand. I had consumed more alcohol in an hour than a lot of them had in the whole time they were there. A lot of what happened is a big blur since I was so wasted but I do vaguely remember us playing spin the bottle because that's when it happened."

Blaine looked up at Rachel and noticed her fingers interlocking so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Blaine wanted to see if she was okay but he knew that if he stopped talking, he wouldn't be able to start again. So he continued.

"The bottle landed on Eli. Outside I was laughing but on the inside, I was screaming. I was about to kiss him."

* * *

 _"Oh, Blaine is going to kiss Eli!" Someone screamed._

 _Blaine started crawling towards Eli on the floor until he reached him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eli's, as gently as he could. They pulled away for just a moment before both of them went back in for another kiss. Blaine felt Eli's hand touch his cheek and Blaine followed suit. Eli opened his mouth and Blaine took the opportunity to put his tongue inside. Blaine could hardly hear the sound of everyone cheering as Eli's tongue connected with his. Blaine could feel Eli's teeth gently biting his bottom lip. Eli wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer when he heard Blaine moan under the pressure of their kiss._

 _When they finally pulled apart, everyone was sitting in their circle with shocked smiles on their faces._

 _"Ow, baby!" One of the girls screamed._

 _"_ _We might just leave you two alone. Damn, I'm sweating now." One of the guys yelled._

 _"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Jake?" Eli yelled. He turned and whispered in Blaine's ear. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"_

 _Blaine was so shocked he couldn't speak. He managed to nod though. Eli stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him away into one of the spare bedrooms downstairs._

 _"So, Blaine. That was some kiss."_

 _Blaine blushed. "Yeah...you weren't so bad yourself."_

 _"Blaine...what would mommy and daddy say?" Eli was slowly moving closer to Blaine, removing his shoes and socks as he did._

 _"They'd probably ground me after yelling at me." Blaine responded between heavy breaths. It was getting harder to control his breathing now that Eli was right in front of him with his hands on Blaine's shirt._

 _"Oh, so you're trouble, huh?" Eli winked._

 _"Yeah, I guess so." Blaine said._

 _"That's hot." Eli said as he started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "And I like hot."_

 _Eli leaned forward to kiss Blaine again as he continued the climb down Blaine's buttons._

 _"Wait...wait, Eli." Blaine pulled away. "I've...I've never done this before...with anyone."_

 _"Don't worry, Blaine. I'll help you. Everything will be fine."_

 _Eli pressed his lips to Blaine's and took off the shirt that had finally been unbuttoned fully. Blaine moved his shaking hands to Eli's shirt and started returning the favor, which was being made even more difficult by the fact that Eli was now kissing Blaine's chest, working his way down to the top of his pants. Blaine stopped trying to unbutton the shirt and chose to rip it off of him, which made Eli moan and wrap his arms around Blaine. They connected their mouths again when Eli grabbed ahold of Blaine's ass and squeezed. Blaine pushed him away causing Eli to land on the bed._

* * *

"You don't need to know anything more. But...I woke up a few hours later with the worst headache I've ever had, lying in bed, naked with Eli. I had woken up completely thinking I had dreamed it all. I instantly felt guilty because I knew in my heart of hearts that I wouldn't have done that if I had been sober. I knew how Eli felt about me because he told me. I knew I had to get out of there before Eli woke up because I couldn't stand to hurt him anymore. I did my best to avoid him for as long as I could but word got out to everyone at the school about it and things got terrible. I ended up getting bullied and teased relentlessly about it. My parents just thought it was because I was different and I let them think that. There was no way in hell I was going to tell them the truth. That's why they agreed to send me to Dalton. Because I knew that the bullying would just get worse. To this day, they still don't know why I was getting beat up and I don't ever plan on telling them."

Blaine blinked away some tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Rachel and saw her doing the same.

"Blaine...Blaine why did you never tell me all this?" Rachel cried.

"I honestly don't know, Rach. Maybe because I was so ashamed of it that I was afraid if I brought it up, it would mean it was true."

"Blaine, I want to know something and I want to know the truth."

Blaine looked at her tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Was it rape?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I knew what he was doing and I didn't stop him."

Rachel didn't say anything else but she continued to silently cry and Blaine followed her. He hadn't cried when he had told Kurt about this but there was something about telling Rachel that was killing him.

"Blaine...I have another question for you."

Blaine closed his eyes. He knew what this question was going to be.

"Blaine, are you gay?"

Blaine didn't open his eyes. Instead, he nodded.

"Oh my God!" Rachel started crying louder now. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I forgot, Rachel. I grew up believing that being gay was wrong. I had gone through high school never understanding why I was never attracted to girls. Why I had a crush on Eli when I should have liked someone else. After what happened with Eli, I realized I was gay. I pushed every feeling I ever had for guys aside because I thought that it was wrong. So, I started dating girls to push my feelings aside. Eventually, I ended up convincing myself that I wasn't gay. That's when I met you. I've lived for 10 years being straight. I genuinely believed I was straight because I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with you if I wasn't. It wasn't something that I ever thought about again until...well, until-"

"Until you met Kurt." It wasn't a question.

"Yes...until I met Kurt. Rachel, I've been the worst person alive to you. I've kept you in a relationship for years that shouldn't have happened. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. I know that this doesn't help at all, but it's common for gay men to try and force the gay away by marrying women. Elton John being the most common. Rachel, I...I am so sorry." Blaine started crying as well.

Both of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes not knowing what to say.

"Blaine...what should we do?" Rachel whispered.

"I think we have a couple of options here. We could stay together for the kids which isn't fair to us or...we can be adults about this."

"Blaine, before we make any decisions, I think there is something that you should know." It was Rachel's turn to look at the table.

"Yes? Rach, what is it?"

"We've both cheated on each other..." She cried out.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You've been emotionally and mentally gone since the start of the movie. I've known it too. Deep in my heart I knew that we were done but I stayed. I stayed because I loved you...I still do but not in the same way. Blaine, you are going to admit this but you've been cheating on me emotionally since the day you met Kurt."

Blaine looked away ashamedly and back again.

"You're right. I can't deny it and I'd be stupid to try. But I still don't understand what you mean."

Rachel swallowed and breathed through the tears.

"Blaine...yesterday I...I kissed Puck. After you left, the kids went to Quinn's and he and I got to talking and we started kissing. We ended up on the couch but I pushed him off of me because I knew what that was going to do to us. So we went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and he started kissing me again...and this time I didn't stop him. And...and..." Rachel couldn't finish through her sobs.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Blaine whispered.

Rachel looked at him with tear filled eyes and whispered back.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

She put her face in her hands and let the sobs continue. Blaine couldn't. He wanted to be hurt and angry. He wanted to yell at her but he knew that it wasn't just her fault. Blaine had to blame himself too. This was his fault just as much as it was Rachel's. Blaine reached across the table and grabbed her hand from her face to hold it in his. She looked up at him.

"Rachel, please don't blame yourself. We're both guilty of something terrible. I'm not blaming you completely. I blame myself more and I don't want you to feel like this is your fault. Rach...I am so sorry for everything these past couple of months. I should have been honest with you from the beginning to save you from all the shit you've gone through. You could've been happy with a man who could truly love you and give you everything. I took that away from you and that's not something that I can ever forgive myself for."

Rachel gave a small laugh through the tears and decided to speak.

"I'm not sorry. And I have no regrets. We have 2 amazing children and I got to spend 10 unforgettable years with my best friend. I'm so sorry that I cheated on you. I...I should have come to you when I knew things stopped working. I've been just as unfair to you. Blaine, I love you so much and you are an amazing father. You were a marvelous husband too. And you don't deserve the pain this is causing."

They continued holding each other's hands and crying. Putting everything they longed to say to each other into the hug they both entered.

"Blaine?" Rachel said in his ear.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

Blaine pulled out of the hug and looked her in the eye.

"It's the adult thing to do. I think we have to. It's the only way that the both of us can be truly happy."

Rachel nodded and stood up from the table. She wiped the final tears from her eyes and picked up her cell phone.

"I guess I'll call a lawyer." She started walking away but stopped when she heard Blaine say her name.

"Rachel, I think we need to be aware of 2 things. Number one; it won't be long until the press hears about this. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you aren't harassed or harmed."

Rachel gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"What's the second thing?"

"We have kids."

Blaine didn't need to add anything else to his statement. Rachel knew what it meant. No matter what happened through the next few months, they both knew and silently agreed that the kids were their number one priority. They were not going to do anything to emotionally harm their kids.

Rachel turned around and immediately started dialing a number just as Blaine's phone started ringing. Blaine knew who it was and he wasn't even going to try and hide the cracking his voice was making from all of the crying.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt sounded concerned. And then his voice changed as if he finally figured out the last piece to a puzzle. "You talked to her didn't you?"

"Yes." Blaine croaked.

"And? How did it go?"

"Kurt, is there a reason you called? We can talk about this later. I have a lot to do." Blaine felt a little guilty about how short he was with Kurt when Blaine knew that all he was trying to do was help.

"Blaine, you need to come over here as soon as possible. We have an emergency."

 **What did you all think? Leave a review and let me know! I hope this chapter helped answer some questions and if you still have some or are confused about something, let me know so I can help you out. :) Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with my jobs. I'm still hopefully going to update at least once a week. Until next chapter. Lots of love and best wishes.**


	10. Intertwined

**Hi! I apologize immensely for the wait on this chapter. I've just been crazy busy. My jobs are kicking my butt, and I'm basically waking up, working, coming home and going to bed. And then I got sick but couldn't take any time off work so all of that happy shiz went down. Then, my computer battery died so I've been sharing my sister's with her and my mom. And then I was going to update it at the beginning of this week but then I went to San Fransisco to see Lea Michele in concert and oh my word! She's so amazing. I appreciate your patience though. It helps me more than you will ever know. This chapter is going to be rated 'M' just as a warning. I need to give a lot of writing credit this chapter to my sister. I am, as she calls it, a 'smut virgin' and she had to write my sex scene for me. I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Please enjoy.**

 **(I still own nothing though I wish I did)**

"Our next guest is someone you might not know now but with the upcoming movie he's staring in, it won't be long before he's a household name. Everyone, please welcome, Blaine Anderson."

The voice of Jimmy Fallon was ringing through Blaine as he stood waiting back stage for his name to be called. After he heard it and all of the applause, the stage manager directed him to enter the set. He saw everyone in the audience applauding as he felt the butterflies ignite in his stomach. He walked up the steps and shook hands with the host and sat down.

"Hi, Blaine! How are you?"

"I'm great, Jimmy. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Thanks for coming." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Thank you for having me. You know, I actually laughed when they called me and told me I was going to be on the show because I thought they were kidding. But here I am."

The audience applauded. It was a weird sensation to Blaine to have everyone clapping for something simple he said but he was enjoying it nonetheless.

"So, Blaine...you start out as a college professor teaching music and now you're getting ready to release your first film. Tell me how that feels."

"It's so crazy. I'm just looking at my life and how far I've come just in these last couple of months alone. We're still filming and we're going to be finishing up in about a month but I feel like we just started at the same time. And working with Kurt Hummel has just been extraordinary. He's extremely talented and he is so funny."

Once again the audience clapped. This time, Blaine was sure they were applauding because the name 'Kurt Hummel' was huge. Even if you weren't a fan of his, you knew who he was. It was like he was Ellen or Johnny Depp.

"He's been on the show before and he's hilarious. He's also very open too. He doesn't really have a filter."

"That's true. There's never a dull day on set, I can promise you that."

Jimmy's face lit up as he asked the question that Blaine knew he had been dying to ask ever since Blaine sat down.

"You know, Blaine. I'm kind of glad you brought up Kurt. I'm sure you know of the rumors that have been going around about you two, right?"

"I may have heard a couple." Blaine laughed.

"So, can you tell us about those rumors? Can you tell us which one's are true and which one's aren't? I'm sure we're all dying to know. Is there something going on between you and him?"

For the first time since Blaine was announced, the audience was completely silent. Clearly this was something everyone wanted to know the answer to. Blaine and Kurt had talked about it the day before, knowing it was going to be asked, and they both agreed on what Blaine would say. So, Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

* * *

 ** _1 month earlier_**

Blaine left Kurt's house with angry tears pouring down his face. He didn't know how anyone found out about Blaine and his past, but someone had told the paparazzi and it was going to be released on the front cover of magazine's world wide the next day.

Kurt swore to God that he didn't tell anyone and Blaine believed him. He didn't know why because Kurt was the only other person who knew, aside from Rachel. There was going to be no way out of this one. There would be know why to clear up the rumors and gossip that people would get out of this. He had no idea what his parents would think.

They still didn't know about the divorce since Rachel and himself had only decided on it hours before and he didn't know how to break it to them. Kurt now knew about it and offered to let Blaine stay with him until he found somewhere else to go which Blaine graciously accepted.

* * *

It had only been a few days since Rachel and Blaine talked but they were still choosing to act like nothing was wrong until they decided when it was a good time to tell the kids. Blaine would bring boxes of his things out of the house everyday with him when he went on set and bring them to Kurt's house before heading home every evening. He was taking things small enough to not give anything away from the kids until they were told.

It was getting harder and harder to go anywhere without cameras in his face. He had been used to his picture being taken from afar or while he was eating but ever since the article about his past was released, it got worse. There was barely a day that went by when his name or Kurt's wasn't in a gossip article on Facebook. When there wasn't an article on Facebook, he was being bombarded with tweets on Twitter asking about his relationship status with Kurt. Blaine had always wanted to be an actor, and he still did, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard.

It was slowly becoming harder to remove his things from the house as his items were getting bigger and harder to remove from the house without help. Rachel would try and help him every night after the kids went to bed. It was really the only time they ever talked and it was always small talk. Blaine knew it was only going to get harder as the divorce went on. She had to stop helping him when she got sick early one morning and went running into their bathroom to throw up.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Blaine ran in after her and knelt down beside her rubbing circles on her back. Despite the divorce, they still cared about each other.

"Yeah. I just...I think I ate some bad food or something. It might just be a bug. Worse case it's the flu. It'll pass...I'm fine."

She spoke too soon, however as she threw up again as Blaine got up to get a washcloth for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm fine. If it's a bug, it'll go away on it's own. I should be fine tomorrow. I'll just stay home today and have Quinn watch the kids until you get home from set."

But she wasn't fine the next day. Blaine reentered their room after getting the kids some cereal to find Rachel in their bathroom over the toilet again.

"Rach, you should go to the doctor. You look worse than you did yesterday."

"Gee, thanks, Blaine." She tried to muster up as much sarcasm as she could.

"You know what I mean. Do you have a fever?"

He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead he walked up behind her and placed his palm on her forehead.

"Nothing. Do you feel nauseous?"

"A little." She said weakly. "But I've been really stressed with...you know...the divorce and all the cameras and stories...it's just probably stress."

"Rachel, honey, stress wouldn't cause you to throw up. I really think you should go to the doctor."

"Blaine, I'm fine."

But she still wasn't fine the next day or the next. It took Blaine 5 days to finally convince Rachel that she should go to the doctor. They dropped the kids off at Quinn's and headed out. Luckily for Blaine, they weren't filming that day so he had decided to go to the doctor with Rachel.

When they finally got there and into the doctors office, they waited in silence after the nurse was finished for the doctor to enter. They both jumped a little when the silence was interrupted by a door opening.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I'm Dr. Marley Rose and I'll be taking care of you today." She seemed to not notice the awkward glances between Rachel and Blaine after she addressed them. "So," she said as she pulled up a chair and turned her laptop on. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I wouldn't say it's an extreme problem. I feel just fine but I've been throwing up everyday this week."

"According to the nurse's results, you don't have a fever so you don't have the flu. What are your other symptoms, Rachel?"

"Well, I get a little nauseous from time to time but that's pretty much it."

"Any foods that have been bothering you?" Marley asked not looking up from her computer.

"Not really. I did feel a little sick after drinking my coffee the other day but I think I put some bad cream in it because I had a cup yesterday without the cream and I felt just fine."

"Hmm...alright." Marley finally looked up at Rachel and away from her laptop. "If you don't mind me asking, how are your periods?"

"They're regular. I'm not expecting it for another week give or take a few days."

"Okay. I'm going to get an ultra sound in here and see if there's something wrong just in the stomach region so I can see what we're dealing with here. I'll be back shortly."

She stood up and left the room.

Rachel turned to Blaine and smiled.

"Boy, I haven't had an ultra sound in almost 8 years. That brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it, Blaine?"

He returned the smile.

"Yeah, it does. I remember the day we found out you were having twins. It seems just like yesterday. They grew up so fast."

"Yeah." She let the smile fade off her face as she continued to look at Blaine. "Things were so different then."

Blaine's smiled faded as well. "Yeah they were. Rachel, I...I am so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault."

Rachel leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Hey, it's not your fault. Like you said, things like this happen all the time. It doesn't exactly make it easier but I'm grateful you came clean instead of living with it for the rest of your life. That would have made your life miserable. I'm sad and angry and hurt, but I'm happy that you can finally be who you are." She finally let a small smile appear on her face that Blaine returned.

"I love you, Rachel. Despite everything, I love you. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine. I love you too."

They shared a short hug before the doctor retuned with the ultra sound.

"Alright, Rachel. Let's take a look."

Marley set up everything she needed to get started on the ultra sound and placed the wand on her stomach. Rachel and Blaine were staring at the screen looking back and forth from each other to the screen, unsure of what the doctor was looking for. Their jaws dropped when Marley said 4 words that would change their life forever.

"Congratulations, Rachel. You're pregnant!"

* * *

Blaine's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. After the initial shock wore off, Blaine's anger kicked in. Once they were given the expected due date of February 12, 2018 and the date of the next doctors appointment, they left the doctors office. They were almost home and neither of them had said anything since the minute they left the doctor.

"Please say something." Rachel whispered.

"What do you want me to say? What does one say when their soon-to-be-ex-wife is pregnant with another man's child?"

"You don't know it's Puck's."

"We haven't had sex in months! You're only a week along! It doesn't take a fucking genius to figure it out." Blaine said louder than he had anticipated but now he couldn't stop his voice from getting louder.

"Blaine, you've been cheating on me emotionally for MONTHS. I don't get why you're pissed at me for this when I wasn't for that."

"Because I have never once had sex with Kurt! I've never done anything physical with him. I'm not trying to be a hypocrite here but you had sex with another guy while we were still together. We weren't even separated yet! I was willing to overlook that fact because you were with my feelings for Kurt. But there is something about you being pregnant with someone else's child that I can't seem to forgive. How are we going to tell the kids, huh? How are we going to tell them that they are going to have a little brother or sister that isn't going to be mine?"

"How are we going to tell them that you're in love with another guy?"

"So are you! And I've never said I was in love with Kurt."

"Everyone knows it. It's not that hard to tell."

"Well, it seems there's no way to fix this. Our marriage is ending, I'm gay and you're pregnant with Puck's baby. This is turning out to be exactly the way things should be in Hollywood. Congratulations to us."

Blaine didn't say anything else until they got home. Blaine pulled into their driveway and got out of the car without even turning it off and ran inside. He grabbed as many clothes as he could, his toothbrush and his jacket from the coat hanger and went storming out the door before Rachel was even in the house. They ran into each other while Blaine was heading out to the car and Rachel saw everything he was holding.

"Blaine, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You can tell the kids whatever you want but I'll be back in a few days. I just need some time. I can't be around you right now."

Blaine pushed by her and ran back to the car and pulled out before Rachel could fully register what he said. She held back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she went inside. She sat on the couch and put her head in her hands and finally let the tears fall down her face. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had quickly memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Noah, can you come over? I have something really important to talk to you about."

* * *

It had been 3 short days since Blaine had been home. Rachel and Blaine had spoken on the phone just last night after Blaine had some time to calm down. According to her, she told the kids that he was doing a lot of overnight shoots for the movie and was getting home when they were at school and leaving before they got home. They believed it and even though Blaine hated lying to them, he didn't want them to know the truth yet. After Blaine had left the house, he could only think of one place to go...and Kurt had been very kind by telling Blaine that he could stay as long as he needed. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's couch when he he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt's voice.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked Blaine as he brought a cup of coffee to him.

"Everything. Thank you." He said accepting the cup.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea. I don't feel like I can go back home yet...or ever. I just can't look at her knowing that...I mean, I can barely be on set with Puck. Today was so hard because all I wanted to do was punch his face in. I know that I'm not the only victim here so I don't get why I'm as mad as I am."

"May I?"

Blaine motioned for Kurt to speak.

"Blaine, I think one of the reason's this is so hard is because your kids are your whole world. You love them and you would do anything for them. And I know that it sucks to know that she's pregnant with someone else's child, but I think what's really hard for you is that you're not the father. You're not going to be the one responsible for protecting them, or taking care of them. Someone else needs to do that."

Blaine looked at the floor.

"I haven't thought about it like that. Maybe you're right." He said looking back at Kurt. "What should I do? I still can't go back home. Not with everything going on with the divorce."

"Then stay here. Maybe it's about time you told the kids about it. It would take a lot of stress off of you and I think the kids are old enough to understand."

"I don't think so, Kurt. Rachel and I have decided to wait until the kids are ready to handle it."

Kurt put his cup down on the table, turning his body towards Blaine, putting his leg on the couch.

"Do you really think anyone is ever 'ready' to handle being told that their parents are getting a divorce? Personally I think you should just tell them now. It would be a lot better than lying to them."

"Well, maybe this really isn't any of your business, Kurt." Blaine responded, putting his cup on the table.

"You're right. Maybe it's not. But you're staying here right now and I'm the one that gets to deal with all of this at the end of the night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being such and inconvenience." Blaine said standing up.

"That's not what I said. I'm just trying to tell you what I personally think is right."

"Why do you even care? You don't understand a thing I'm going through."

"I don't have to understand. I just have to be there for you." Kurt followed Blaine's lead and stood up.

"Then be here for me! Don't try and tell me what you think is best for my kids. They are my kids, not yours."

"Oh my god, Blaine. I never said they were my kids. I care so much about them and I just don't want them to get hurt. I'm trying to-"

"STOP! Stop trying to help!" Blaine threw his hands up in the air and turned around, walking only a few steps away before turning back around. "You don't understand, Kurt. I love my kids more than anything and Rachel and I still haven't discussed what we're going to do with them when the divorce is finalized. I'm trying to still accept the fact that she's having Puck's kid and I'm so fucking in love with you that I don't know how to be around you."

Blaine started breathing heavily, having said all of that in just one breath. He looked at Kurt and noticed that his eyes were wide.

"You...you what?" Kurt whispered.

"I...I love you, Kurt. I can't lie about it anymore because that's killing me."

Blaine stared at Kurt as he walked forward and stood in front of himself.

"Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry if this made you uncomfortable but-"

Kurt placed his finger on Blaine's lips and he almost melted at the touch.

"I love you too, Blaine."

He removed his finger from his lips and stared into Blaine's glistening amber eyes. He closed his eyes as Kurt closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Softly at first until they both felt comfortable. They both deepened the kiss as they were unwittingly making their way over to the wall behind Blaine. They both let out a gasp of surprise when they felt their bodies collide with the wall. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No...No, Kurt. Don't apologize. I'm just nervous. I've never done this sober before and I don't want to mess this up."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, causing the shorter man to look into his blue eyes.

"Don't worry." Kurt whispered. "I'll help you."

Blaine nodded and felt a sense of isolation when Kurt pulled away and offered his hand to Blaine, the invitation obvious. Blaine accepted as they made their way to Kurt's bedroom.

* * *

Their lips were connected once more. Blaine's mouth opened and he felt Kurt's do the same. Taking advantage of the opportunity of putting his tongue in Kurt's mouth and was thrilled when Kurt followed suit. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's hips to his hair, tangling his fingers through Kurt's perfect waves. Kurt decided to make his hands comfortable on Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned slightly as he felt Kurt's hands traveling up his chest to the top of his shirt.

Kurt's fingers hesitated for a moment before they began to unbutton his shirt. Blaine tensed slightly, he wanted this so bad, but as Kurt undid his shirt he realized that this was actually happening. He was going to have sex, no, he was going to make love to the man of his dreams. Kurt felt him tense and pulled away.

"Blaine," he said softly, "We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. His own hands finding their way to Kurt's shirt, letting the pale man know in no uncertain terms that he wanted this. Kurt smiled into the kiss and let his hands resume his quest. Blaine groaned at the first press of bare skin as their chests connected. Pulling away, he pushed Kurt back until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Blaine knelt down and undid Kurt's belt. He glanced up at Kurt through his eyelashes, asking with his eyes if this was okay. Kurt bit his lip before reaching into his bedside table and pulled out a condom. Blaine took the condom from Kurt and deftly undid the other man's pants. Kurt stopped Blaine. He pulled his pants off in one graceful move while Blaine tore open the condom wrapper. The taller man sat back down and allowed Blaine to put the condom on. Blaine looked at Kurt's cock. It was the first one other than his own that he had ever seen. He had never seen Eli's...at least...not like this. He looked up at Kurt and leaned forward, taking Kurt's dick into his mouth.

Kurt's back arched and a high-pitched moan escaped his lips as Blaine's mouth enveloped the head. Blaine was obviously inexperienced, but what he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, pushing him off. Blaine looked up at him questioningly, "I wasn't going to last much longer," Kurt explained with a blush. Blaine smirked, but stood up. He finally took his painfully tight pants off as Kurt rummaged in his bedside table once more, pulling out another condom and a small bottle of lube. He handed the condom to Blaine and popped open the cap of the lube. He poured some on his fingers and went to prepare himself but stopped when Blaine put a hand on his to stop him. Blaine took the bottle from Kurt and gently pushed him down onto his back.

With an inviting smile, Kurt opened his legs. Blaine rubbed his fingers together, warming up the chilly lube before reaching for Kurt's entrance. He carefully pushed one finger inside, watching Kurt's face for any sign of pain. Kurt winced at the initial burn. It had been a while since he last had sex, but Blaine was going slow enough that he had ample time to adjust to the intrusion. He looked down at Blaine and nodded. Blaine slowly began to push his finger in and out of Kurt's body, relishing in the soft moans the beautiful man was emitting. He gently pushed a second finger inside and began to scissor them apart. Kurt gave a breathy moan that quickly turned into a scream of pleasure when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate. The fingers began moving faster and before long, they were joined by a third one.

"Blaine, I'm ready!" Kurt cried, Blaine pulled his hand free and pulled the other condom onto his painfully hard cock. He gasped as Kurt grabbed his cock, fingers still covered with lube, and began to drag his hand up and down the hard length. Blaine couldn't wait anymore and pushed Kurt's hand away. He rested between the other man's legs and stared down into those beautiful blue eyes. There was nothing but love staring back at him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft pink lips and slowly pressed inside.

Kurt groaned softly as Blaine pushed in and wrapped his legs around his trim waist.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked once he was fully seated inside the other man.

Kurt nodded, "Just...wait a minute."

When Kurt gave a nod that it was okay to move, Blaine slowly pulled back until he was nearly entirely out before pushing back in.

"You don't have to be careful," Kurt said with a loving smile, "I'm not going to break."

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck and nodded. He began to fuck into Kurt with renewed vigor. Kurt's back arched at Blaine's strong movements, and he screamed when Blaine's cock brushed against his prostate. Blaine pulled back and grabbed Kurt's long legs, moving them onto his shoulders. The new position allowed him to fuck in deeper.

Kurt screamed when Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk Kurt off in time with his thrusts. Blaine felt his orgasm coming and sped up his movements, trying to hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust and not letting up on his hand movements. He leaned down and buried his face in Kurt's neck once more, sucking on the pulse point.

The added sensation pushed Kurt over the edge. He screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, painting his chest, and Blaine's had with lines of cum. Seeing the pure bliss on Kurt's face was all that Blaine needed to release his own orgasm into the condom.

Blaine collapsed as much as he could while keeping his arms braced to the sides of Kurt's head. He slowly pulled out to lay next to Kurt. He nuzzled Kurt's cheek and entwined their fingers.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Kurt moved his head to look into Blaine's beautiful amber eyes.

"I am amazing." He said, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's plush lips.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer to him in response. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, making sure to keep their fingers interlocked.

"Blaine...that was wonderful. Thank you so much."

"I think I should be thanking you, Kurt. I was nervous and you deserve the absolute best. You know that I'm not too experienced."

"You could have fooled me." Kurt told him with a playful nudge.

"And now this will make filming next week a hell of a lot easier. Now that I know what I'm doing."

Kurt's smile vanished from his face as he removed himself from Blaine's grasp, turned to face him and sat up on his elbow.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm just saying that if this hadn't happened then when we film the love making scene, it would have been weird and awkward. I've never done it sober or as an adult and it would have just looked uncomfortable. Now that I have, it can be believable."

Kurt's mouth kept opening and closing for a few moments before he decided to get out of bed and start getting dressed.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

"Oh, of course. Why wouldn't it be? I'm so stupid. I should have known that you were only using me for sex." Kurt said as he put on his pants and shirt.

"What? No, no, no. That's not true at all."

"Really? Because that's sure as hell what it sounded like to me."

"No, I'm just saying that this will help with filming. I didn't say that's why I did it." Blaine got off the bed and started walking to Kurt who had taken his place against the doorframe.

"When you phrase it like that, that's exactly how it sounds, Blaine. 'Now that I have, it can be believable.' Does that not sound bad to you? I don't know what you were thinking but I'm not just some guy that likes to sleep around. I'm a person, Blaine. A person with feelings. I don't commit to someone unless I really and truly love and care about them. I thought you were the same way."

"I am!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "Look, I'm so sorry. I could have worded that better, I know. But, Kurt, you have to know that I just did this because I love you. Truly. I genuinely love you. And I did this because of that. Not for any other reason."

Blaine's hazel eyes met with Kurt's blue and the latter knew that Blaine was telling the truth.

"I believe you. I just...I'm so afraid of losing you. That everything going on in your life and the articles right now are going to mess this up."

"Nothing is going to mess this up." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and held him tight. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that for sure." Kurt responded quietly in Blaine's ear.

"You're right. But the one thing I do know for sure is that I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us."

Kurt pulled away to look into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too, Blaine." Placing another kiss gently on Blaine's lips. "Come on. Let's go eat dinner."

* * *

"So, can you tell us about those rumors? Can you tell us which one's are true and which one's aren't? I'm sure we're all dying to know. Is there something going on between you and him?"

For the first time since Blaine was announced, the audience was completely silent. Clearly this was something everyone wanted to know the answer to. Blaine and Kurt had talked about it the day before, knowing it was going to be asked, and they both agreed on what Blaine would say. So, Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Nope. We're just friends."

 **Leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Once again, I am beyond sorry for the delay and I will try so hard to not have a delay this long again. Peace be with all of you!**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Hi, guys! I have no words to express how sorry I am for the wait on this chapter. My jobs are just kicking my butt. I'm working from 7 AM to 2 AM most days and then when I wasn't working, I was sleeping. And then my sister's computer broke and I wasn't able to write. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have thought of almost nothing else for a couple of weeks to see what was going to happen. Most of my thoughts are focused on the fact that in just 2 days, Chris Colfer's The Land of Stories 6 comes out. JUST 2 DAYS! And I may or may not be driving my co-workers up the wall at both jobs because I'm constantly talking about it but I just can't help it. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

The light strewing in from the window was enough to wake up Blaine who was a pretty light sleeper. He turned over and wrapped his arm over the body he had been sleeping next to every night for the past 2 weeks. It still brought him just as much excitement as it did the first night. He couldn't believe that Kurt Hummel was his. Not officially of course but close enough for Blaine. Sure, they were living together, and Blaine was almost completely divorced, and they may have had sex 1…or 2…or 15 times in the past month but they still weren't together yet.

Kurt shuffled in his sleep and moved into Blaine's chest further while Blaine wrapped his arm tighter and brought him closer. He couldn't get over how beautiful Kurt was when we slept. He breathed in and out silently and occasionally talked in his sleep. He didn't move around much and his bed head, which was embarrassing for Kurt, was adorable to Blaine. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's bare shoulder and sighed. While he was in complete bliss at this moment in time, he was dreading the following day.

Rachel and Blaine had finally decided to tell the kids about the divorce and the baby. It hadn't been easy to keep this a secret for a long time, especially since Blaine was gone every night but Blaine and Rachel had decided that the best thing for the kids, was to pretend like nothing was happening. He had run the conversation in his head over and over for the past couple of days and it never got easier. He adored the kids and he still loved Rachel, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. And he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know she felt the same way.

He put his forehead on the back of Kurt's head and closed his eyes to try and sleep a little more but it was too late. He was too awake. He unwrapped his arms from Kurt and got out of bed, stopping to put on a T-Shirt. Blaine headed to Kurt's kitchen and started making coffee and toast. He knew Kurt well enough by now to know that Kurt didn't like breakfast unless it was simple or served in bed. But Blaine didn't feel like making breakfast in bed today…he had other things on his mind.

He was standing by the fridge looking for butter when he heard a voice that made him smile.

"Good morning!" Kurt said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head." Blaine responded, closing the fridge and holding the butter. "How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully. Or, as peacefully as I could with my bed mate kicking me all night." Kurt giggled.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, now. You can't blame me for what sleeping Blaine does." Blaine teased back.

Kurt blushed.

"And how did you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Not as peacefully as you." Blaine said, frowning.

Kurt noticed the sadness in Blaine's voice and walked over to him. He reached his hand out to touch Blaine's shoulder and looked him directly in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked intently.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

Kurt nodded, understanding what Blaine was talking about. Kurt took the butter from Blaine and set it on the table next to the plate of toast.

"Everything will be fine. Those kids love you more than anything."

"But they think Rachel and I do too."

Kurt turned back towards Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, they're almost 8. They're old enough to understand but young enough to not let this bring them down. I think the thing that will be most difficult for them to understand is that you aren't the father of their baby brother or sister. You and Rachel have talked about this hundreds of times. You know what you're going to say, you know the possible questions they'll ask. You are prepared and you're ready."

"Kurt, what if it doesn't go the way we hope? What if they hate and resent us? What if they hate you or Puck for causing this?"

"Why does it matter if they hate me? I'm not their dad. I love those kids so much but I would much rather have them hate me than you. And as for Puck…well, he's growing on them. Puck is a very hard person to like. I know. I've known him for years so I'm not surprised that they didn't like him at first. He still gives off that tough exterior without trying. It took him a long time to move on from that type of his life. He's intimidating so I can understand their difficulty liking him. But as they're getting to know him, the more they're liking him. I don't see that changing."

"How can you be so positive about this?" Blaine asked with his eyes full of tears.

"Because I need to be. You need the positivity right now. It doesn't matter how I'm feeling inside. What matters is how I'm acting on the outside. I'm hoping my positivity will rub off on you."

Blaine smiled softly and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Kurt pulled his head out of the hug and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled into the kiss and kissed deeper. It didn't matter how much he did this, he would never be over the fact that he got to kiss Kurt whenever he felt like it…so long as they were in the privacy of their own home. Kurt pulled away and smiled.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Time was mocking Blaine by going by fast. The next thing Blaine knew, it was almost the end of the night. He was sitting on the couch holding a cup of tea but not really drinking it.

"You okay? You should probably get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was already in his pajamas and by the looks of things, had already down his nighttime moisturizing ritual.

"I can't. I'm too anxious to sleep. And if I know Rachel at all, she's just as awake as I am."

"Blaine, I've been patient with your nerves because they're understandable but I refuse to stand by and let you stay up all night. I don't care if I have to give you a sedative, you are coming to bed and going to sleep."

Blaine giggled. "I don't doubt that you would."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and held out his hands.

"Come on. Bed time."

Blaine put down the cup and grabbed Kurt's outstretched hands.

"I promise," Kurt said when Blaine was finally standing. "I'll be right here when you get home no matter what happens."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Kurt said before placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning after a surprisingly peaceful night. He thought he would have been tossing and turning all night but he was asleep right when his head hit the pillow. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that Kurt wasn't there.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouted. "Kurt, are you here?"

He got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen, expecting to see Kurt slaving over the stove making him a big breakfast as luck for the day. He didn't see Kurt but he did see a note for him on the counter.

 _Hello love._

 _I know you were probably hoping to see me before you left today and I'm hoping to be back before you leave. If I'm not, I made some breakfast for you. It's in the oven to keep it warm. I have an important errand to run so if I'm not back before you leave, know that I wish you enormous amounts of luck. I know everything will be fine. Just keep breathing._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Kurt_

Blaine gripped the note tight to his chest and felt a little hurt. What was the "important errand" that couldn't wait until after he left. His emotions were everywhere and he wanted to call Kurt just to yell at him. But he knew he shouldn't. Kurt shouldn't have to feel obligated to drop everything every time Blaine needs him. Kurt does have his own life, after all and he can do whatever he wants. And they did have a lot of press meetings and interviews now that filming was over but those didn't start until next week. He couldn't seem to figure out what was so important but he wasn't able to think about that now. He looked at the clock. It was 9 A.M and he promised Rachel they would meet at 10. He had no idea what was going to happen today but he just prayed that no matter what happened, this wouldn't screw up his life forever.

* * *

Blaine pulled into his driveway and took a deep breath before getting out.

 _Here we go._ Blaine thought to himself.

He pulled his mind together and got out of the door and made the familiar, but nerve wracking walk to the door. He took one final deep breath and walked inside.

"Daddy!" He didn't have time to react before Kaya was throwing herself into Blaine's arms. "I've missed you so much, Daddy!"

"I've missed you too, sweetie!" He couldn't contain his smile as he hugged his daughter and set her down when he saw Benjamin running towards him.

"Hi, Daddy!" He said running and grabbing Blaine around the waist. "How was your trip, Daddy? Next time can we come too?"

"I'll think about it, buddy. But my trip was really boring because you two weren't there with me."

Rachel had told them that Blaine was going on trips to do interviews for the movie to make up for the fact that he hadn't been at home much. He ruffed Benjamin's hair, making him giggle.

"Where's mommy, Benny?"

"She's in the kitchen. Did you bring us presents?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry, buddy. Daddy was really busy and didn't have time to get you presents."

Blaine felt hurt and the frowns that appeared on their faces.

"I'll bring you some next time, I promise. Why don't you two go and play for a little bit while I go talk to Mommy."

"Okay, Daddy." Kayla said. Running to give him one more hug.

Blaine watched his kids leave the room before heading into the kitchen and seeing Rachel sitting at the table. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Unlike the kids, she didn't seem to care that he was here.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." It was still a little awkward between the two of them but they were getting better with time.

"You ready?"

"No. But let's get this over with."

Rachel got up from the table and walked past Blaine and walked into the other room. Blaine quickly turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Blaine said.

Rachel turned to face him with confusion on her face.

"No matter what happens, they are our kids. And we need to be united when it comes to them. You're still my best friend."

"And you're mine." She whispered. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." He whispered back. "Let's get this done."

She looked at him and nodded. He could tell that she was just as nervous as he was.

"Kayla! Benny! Will you come down here please?" She yelled.

Rachel and Blaine pulled apart and grabbed each other's hands. They didn't need to be touching to know how hard their hearts were pounding. They heard the distant footsteps of their kids getting louder and closer and, in no time at all, the kids were standing in front of their parents.

"Sit down please, kids." Rachel motioned to the couch. They took their places on the couch while Rachel and Blaine took a seat on the chairs across from them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Kids," Blaine said. "We have something we need to tell you."

* * *

Kurt was speeding home as fast as he could. He was going 20 over but he didn't care. He had to get to Blaine before he made the biggest mistake of his life. He finally reached his house and pulled into the driveway and didn't even turn off the car before running inside.

"Blaine! Blaine, where are you?"

He looked at his watch and saw that it was just past 9. Could Blaine have left already?

"Blaine, are you here?!"

He was greeted only by the sound of silence.

"Damn! Damn it! God damn it, Blaine."

He ran into the kitchen and noticed that the note he wrote was missing and the empty breakfast plate was in the sink. He slammed his hand on the counter.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Kids…this isn't something that's easy to say. Especially when…"

Blaine started continuing but was cut off by his phone ringing. He saw Kurt's name appear on the screen and he hit reject. He loved Kurt but he needed to do this. He was just about to continue when Kurt started calling him again. Once again, he rejected the call. He turned his phone off. That would do it.

"Sorry, kids. Anyway. Mom and I need to tell you something and it isn't easy. Listen, before we tell you this, we just want to let you know how much Mommy and I love you. We love you so much."

"And there is nothing on this Earth that we wouldn't do for you." Rachel said.

"Right."

* * *

"Shit! Blaine! Answer your God damn phone!" Kurt grabbed his keys from where he threw them on the table and ran out of the house. He had to get to Blaine. There was no other option.

* * *

"Kids…"Blaine took a deep breath. "Mommy and I are getting a divorce."

Blaine and Rachel paused waiting for a reaction. When they didn't get one, they were confused.

"What's a divorce?" Kayla asked.

The couple looked at each other with wide eyes. They hadn't expected to answer this question.

"Well," Rachel said. "A divorce is something that married people sometimes get. It just means that they realize they shouldn't be married anymore. Daddy and I love you and we love each other but Daddy and I can't be married anymore."

"Oh. Will Daddy still be living with us?" Benjamin asked.

"No, buddy. I'm going to be living somewhere else."

"For how long?"

"Well, forever. See, when a divorce happens, Mommy and Daddy won't be married anymore. We're not going to be living together, we won't be kissing each other and eventually, we are going to marry someone else."

Kayla's eyes went wide and started glistening.

"But…but why?" She asked.

"There's a few reasons, sweetie." Rachel replied.

"Like what? Is it something that I did?" She started crying.

"No! Not at all, Kayla. I want you to listen to me right now, okay. Everything that Daddy and I are going to tell you today is because of us. It has nothing to do with you."

"There's more?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"What else is there, Mommy?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Well, Mommy is going to have a baby."

Kayla stopped crying almost immediately. To everyone's surprise, she started smiling and laughing.

"Mommy? You're going to have a baby?!"

"Yes, I am."

Kayla started laughing even harder.

"Don't you understand, Benny? They were pretending about getting a divorce just so they could tell us that Mommy is going to have a baby. That was funny!"

Benjamin joined in on the laughter.

"Kids. Kids! Listen to me." Blaine shouted.

The kids stopped laughing but they didn't stop smiling.

"You need to understand what we're saying. Mommy is having a baby but…but I'm not the father."

They stopped smiling and grew looks of confusion on their faces.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"You know who Puck is. Well, Puck is the Daddy to the baby in my tummy." Rachel said.

"But Daddy is our Daddy."

"I know. But he's not this babies Daddy. I know this is confusing for you but please understand, that this is because of us."

"I just don't understand," Kayla said. "Where will Daddy be living? Where will Puck be living? Where will the baby live?"

"Well, the baby will live here. With the three of us. And eventually Puck will live with us too. Puck and I love each other and we want to get married one day."

"But what about Daddy?"

"I'll be living with Kurt."

"Why?" Benjamin asked.

"Because Kurt and I love each other. And we want to be together forever. We want to get married and maybe have kids."

"You don't love us anymore?" Kayla started crying again.

"Of course I do, sweetie. And I will still be a part of your life. I will be seeing you all the time. But you know how Puck and Mommy are having a baby together because they love each other? Well, Kurt and I want to have kids together because we love each other. But we both still love you so much. We love you more than anything else in the world. And just because your Mommy and I aren't going to married anymore doesn't mean that will stop."

"Daddy?" Kayla asked in between sobs.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where…where will Benjamin and I live?"

Rachel and Blaine and looked at each other.

"With your Mommy." Blaine said trying to hold back his tears.

"But I want to be with you." She cried. "Don't you, Benny?"

Benjamin had been silent through the majority of the conversation.

"No. I want to be with Mommy."

They looked at each other with wide eyes. Rachel and Blaine hadn't planned for this. They had discussed that Rachel would get the kids and Blaine would get them every weekend and, in the summer, he'd get them for a month at a time.

"We can talk about that." Rachel said. "That doesn't have to be decided right now. We just needed to tell you all of this so you can understand why Daddy won't be around anymore."

Kayla and Benjamin continued crying. They didn't know if they would ever stop. They didn't know what was more confusing. Rachel loving Puck, Blaine loving Kurt or the fact that they won't be married anymore.

"Do Grandma and Grandpa's know?" Kayla asked.

"No. Daddy and I will be calling them later. Today, we are going to be with you all day. We can go to dinner, go to the park, the zoo. Anywhere you want."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Kayla screamed. She stood up and ran out of the room. Blaine stood up to go after her but he paused when he heard her door slam. Even through the different floors and the closed doors, Blaine could hear her crying.

"Benny? Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"No." He didn't run out of the room like Kayla did but he made it very clear that he didn't want to be followed. They heard his door close.

Blaine sat down in the chair next to Rachel and put his face in his hands while he finally let the tears fall down his face.

"Rachel…what have we done? We just ruined our children's lives. They're going to grow up resenting and hating us." He started sobbing and couldn't get any more words out.

"Hey." Rachel got down on her knees to kneel in front of Blaine. "No, they won't. We just dropped a lot of bombs on them today and they just need some time to get used to it. They love us almost as much as we love them. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Yes, it will. They don't quite understand it and when they do, they'll hate us."

"When they finally understand, they'll realize that this was the best thing for all of us." She said finally starting to cry.

"I love them so much."

"I know. And they love you too."

Blaine stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Why the hell did I decide to do this movie? If I hadn't then none of this would have happened. Me choosing to this movie is the reason our life is fucked up right now."

"You stop that right now." Rachel said standing up. "This is not your fault. Puck is my destiny and Kurt is yours. If this hadn't happened because of the movie, it would have happened in some other way."

"How can you be so calm about this, Rachel? This is our life…our kids. And you're acting as if this is the simplest thing in the world."

"I'm being practical, Blaine! It's about the only thing keeping me together. It helps me not blame either of us. It helps me realize that this IS what's best for all of us. Being practical is the ONLY thing helping me through."

"Well, isn't that just wonderful for you? A simple emotion is the only thing you need to get you through this shitty experience."

"Seriously? You think I don't care about any of this?"

"That's not what I said."

"That's sure as hell what you were implying. I'm living with the kids. I can't just keep bawling my eyes out or say my thoughts on any of this because of the kids. I've had to deal with all of this in SILENCE BECAUSE OF THE KIDS! If you think that I don't care about any of this, then maybe you should take them to Kurt's with you and come back and see how much of a wreck I really am. Because I'm just as fucked up as this situation."

Blaine couldn't respond. How could he? She wasn't wrong. He could handle the situation any way he wanted when he was at Kurt's because there was no one there to hide it from. He didn't realize how different it was for Rachel who did have to keep it a secret. Who had to put on a happy face even though she was stressed and angry and hurt on the inside. Blaine had always known how strong Rachel was a person but it wasn't until now how much Blaine realized how strong she was not only as a person, but as a mother.

Blaine didn't need to say any of that. Rachel seemed to know what he was thinking because she gave him a small smile and walked forward to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"For what?"

Just then the door knocked. They looked at each other and wiped the tears from each other's faces before walking towards the door hand in hand. Rachel opened the door and saw a familiar face standing there.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Damn it, Blaine! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Kurt ran past them, breathing heavily, with a red face.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Blaine said looking concerned.

"Blaine…Rachel…please tell me you haven't told the kids yet."

Rachel looked and Blaine with confusion dripping down her face.

"Of course we told them, Kurt. Why? Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, looking just as confused as Rachel.

"Shit. I tried to get here before you did."

"What? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I just got back from Sam's. That's why I was gone when you left this morning. He had information for me. He knows why the press and paparazzi have been able to find out personal things about you. About conversations we have. About everything. Sam knows it all."

Blaine let go of Rachel's hand and walked towards Kurt.

"How? What is it?"

"Blaine…"

Kurt looked terrified as he said the words that would haunt Blaine for the rest of his life.

"The press paid your stalker to plant bugs."

 **Hey! What'd you think? I know it's been almost 2 months so I need to know if this chapter was worth the wait. Once again, I am immensely sorry. I get Sunday's off from both jobs so I'm going to try and update every Sunday but please don't hold me to that. I am very invested in writing this story and have been since the beginning and I love writing it so please don't think I've abandoned it. Please leave a review! Peace and love!**


	12. Meet The Stalker

**Hi, guys! I live! Though you probably thought otherwise due to how long it's been and I'm so sorry. I was working about 80 hours a week so I didn't have the time or the energy to write. Then I drove all the way to Vegas (I live in Utah) just to see Chris Colfer promote The Land of Stories 6. I just really love him, in case any of you guys didn't know. And then I lost one of my jobs and I wasn't in the right mind set. So, once again, I am so sorry. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

 **I own nothing of glee except the DVD's.**

"What? My stalker…what are you talking about?" Blaine stuttered, running his fingers through his hair.

Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt hadn't moved for the past 5 minutes since Kurt delivered the news.

"You heard me; your stalker." Kurt whispered.

"But…but what? I don't understand. What are you talking about? I haven't even done a completed movie yet. How do I have a stalker?" Blaine asked as he sat down on the couch. Rachel hadn't moved or said anything.

"It…it happens. You've done interviews, you've been in newspapers, you've been seen around town. You've had attention. It's not uncommon for this to happen."

Kurt sat next to Blaine on the couch and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Does Sam know who it is? How it happened? Does he know anything else?"

"He doesn't know her name. Stalkers do a very good job of keeping themselves a secret. It all started with the first article. They guessed on most things and they were only following us because of me. She didn't like the false article and she started talking to them through email about things that she considered "facts". They tried to publish what she emailed them but she threw a fit. She said that if they wanted the information then they would need to pay her; so they did. They paid her extra to plant bugs and buy a professional camera so she could take photos. She snuck into your car while you were at store to plant listening devices, she managed to plant bugs in here, in your trailer and in your office. I have no idea how she did that. But that's it. She knew about everything you just told the kids before they did. I tried to get here before you told them because I didn't want her to know how the kids took it. Now she's going to sell this story to the press and it's going to be published tomorrow. Everything."

Blaine couldn't speak. He felt violated. He had been followed for God knows how long by someone that he didn't even know. Just by that, he ruined everyone's life. He ruined his, Rachel's, Kurt's, Puck's and dear God…he ruined his kid's lives. He was a monster. How could he even look at himself now?

"Dear God. Is there any way on the Earth that she won't sell this story? I can't let the kids go through this. They already took the news hard enough. I won't put them through this. Please, Kurt. Please tell us there's something we can do." Rachel cried.

"I talked to Sam and asked him the same question. We don't know because we don't know who she is. We only have her email address and we have to get that from the press. There's no way in hell they will give that to us because they want the stories."

Blaine spoke up and barely more than a whisper.

"Kurt, the kids…they're my life. And I've already ruined their life. I can't have them exposed like this."

"I have an idea."

* * *

"This story is golden so you need to give me more!" She shouted.

"We made a deal. I told you what you were going to get no matter the story. I'm not going to change that. No matter how long, informative or great the story is."

"That's bullshit. You won't get a story like this no matter how long you're in the business."

"We never once told you that you would get more if the story was better. I'm sure we would've been able to come up with a story like this."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I sure do. I've been doing this for years." He said.

"And yet I'M the one who has come up with more stories that are believable and interesting in 6 months than you have come up with in years. Clearly YOU are the one that needs this story."

"Be that as it may, you're not getting more."

"Listen, Mason. I have 2 options for you. I will give you this story for the amount I want or I will throw this story away and no one except me will know what is written on it. If you release this story, then you will go down in history as THE greatest magazine writer in the world. Now what's it going to be?"

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work, Kurt? I mean, we don't know anything about this woman. She could hold a gun to my head. She could be dangerous." Blaine said uneasily.

"Blaine, I know this might not be the ideal thing to do but I will be right there with you the whole time."

"On a different table."

"With Sam, Mercedes and Santana."

"Are you ever going to tell me why Mercedes and Santana are your body guards?" Blaine chuckled.

"That's a story for another time. It goes back to high school. Honestly, Mercedes is because she and Sam are dating and she and I are best friends. But Santana could bring down and entire football team with just a stare. Believe me, if anything bad happens, Santana can handle it." Kurt laughed.

"I'm nervous, Kurt. What if this doesn't work?"

Kurt inhaled deeply. "We'll cross that bridge when you come to it."

"How did you get ahold of her?"

"Sam has friends in high places."

"So tell me what was said."

Blaine sat back in his seat, looking at Kurt behind the wheel. He couldn't believe how much this affected everyone. Sam, Santana, and Mercedes were all in the car behind them and he felt bad. None of this would have happened if he hadn't acted on his feelings. He was head over heels in love with Kurt but sometimes, he wished that he had just chosen to stay with Rachel and lie about who he was. He knew that in the end, that might have been worse than how things were now.

"Sam managed to call her and she already knew who it was. I don't know how. But he asked her how serious she was about running the story."

 _"What do you mean? I'm 100% sure. This is how it is in the business. You make mistakes and you get punished for it. It's boring to have a celebrity that's perfect. Blaine was too perfect. I knew I needed to find something wrong with him…and I did. I knew that underneath his gorgeous eyes, his lovely eyebrows, his captivating smile and his sexy ass chest, something was wrong. And I found it. God damn it, I found it._

 _"I started losing it when I found out that his marriage was ending because then I knew that I could finally get my chance. But then…then when I found out that he was in love with Kurt…I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him more than I've ever hurt anyone before. But I couldn't hurt him physically…no. I needed to hurt him mentally. So much that when he was at his lowest and he finally met me, he would finally realize that I was the one he was supposed to be with._

 _"This story would have been the icing on the cake. This would have been the downfall of Blaine Anderson. This was my chance to finally get my one true love. And when he meets me, he will know it too. Or at least, that's how I had it planned. But then that bastard or a magazine writer wouldn't give me more money. So I started looking for other magazines. And I found one. And now my plan to be with Blaine forever can finally be completed. I can't wait to show him my collection of pictures. He'll be so impressed he won't be able to resist me. So yes; I am going to sell this story."_

 _Sam held the phone to his ear with his jaw that he was sure hit the floor. He couldn't believe someone could be this insane. And what made it even worse is that she didn't know how insane she actually was._

 _"If I can promise you a meeting with Blaine, will you not run the story?"_

 _"Why would I need your help when I'm managing perfectly fine one my own? This story is my ticket."_

 _"That may be the case but…by selling this story, you exploit his kids. And I don't think Blaine will want anything to do with you if you do that to his kids. Do you think otherwise?"_

 _"But…but this story…it's supposed to make him want to find someone to help."_

 _"But when he finds out that you're the one behind it, do you really think he'll want you? You need to think about this logically."_

 _"I guess that's true. What if I just run the story without exploiting the kids?"_

 _"Can you? I mean, the kids are the most important thing in his life. Doing anything to his kids, even leaving them out of an article, will make him upset. I don't think he'd like that…do you?"_

 _Sam was good, you couldn't deny. But even he was nervous that this reverse psychology wouldn't work._

 _"You're right. I love him and doing this to his children…the people he loves more than anything…that would make him so angry at me. I can't have that, can I? What I need to do is come up with another approach."_

 _"What if I set up a meeting with the two of you? You can have lunch and talk for as long as you want. If I do that, will you scratch the story?"_

 _"You can do that? You're not just tricking me into this are you?"_

 _"I'm not. I swear it."_

 _There was silence on the other end of the phone except for the silent breathing._

 _"Tell me when and where."_

That is how Blaine found himself on his way to a small diner that was usually dead around this time of day.

"I think Sam is amazing for getting her to not run the story but…I think he's crazy for making me have lunch with my stalker. Is that something I have to get used to?" Blaine winked.

"You'll get used to it after the first 3 stalkers." Kurt gave him a small nudge. The smallest of smile appeared on Blaine's face that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Everything will be fine. We won't leave you alone or take our eyes off you for even a second."

"I know…"

"What are you worried most about?"

"That she'll still run the story."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. We will not leave the diner until she tells you she isn't running the story. Just make sure you get her to speak up a little so we can pick it up on the mic."

Blaine nodded signaling that he understood.

"Do we really have to arrest her for this?"

"Blaine, she's been in your car, your house, on set. She's stalking you. She needs to be locked up for this. She's not a danger that we know of yet, but she is definitely guilty of trespassing and that's illegal. Here we are."

Kurt pulled into the parking lot that, if he had been in greater spirits, Blaine would have thought would have just been the cutest little place. He got out of the car and went to the driver's side to stand next to Kurt. He grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze which Kurt returned.

"You ready for this, Hummel?"

Blaine and Kurt turned around and Blaine was met with the face of a gorgeous Latina woman. Her hair was long and black, and she was wearing a skin tight blue dress.

"Ready. Blaine, this is Santana."

"Nice to meet you, Santana." Blaine held out his hand which she took quickly.

"Likewise. We don't have too much time for introductions. Let's meet your stalker and get her ass in jail." She said and walked right past the two men and entered the diner.

"I can see why she's intimidating." Blaine said.

"Are you kidding? That was nice." Kurt replied.

"Come on, baby. Let's go." Mercedes said. She was a beautiful, large black woman who was wearing a leather jacket and gold chains around her neck. She was hand in hand with Sam, whom he had met before. "Nice to meet you too, baby." She said, looking at Blaine.

"She calls everyone baby. Don't find it weird." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, hush. You know you love it. I'll meet you inside." Sam and Mercedes made their way inside to join the Latina.

"You ready?"

"No. But let's just get this over with."

Kurt and Blaine walked inside the diner. It was small enough that you could have privacy but large enough that you could have a decent sized gathering. Right now, there only seemed to be 8 people inside, including themselves. They made their way over to the table Santana had picked.

"Alright, listen up. Blaine, you are going to be exactly three tables over and one down from us. You'll be close enough that we can some things you say and be there quick enough if anything happens but far enough away that it won't be obvious that we're waiting for you. Got it?"

Blaine nodded. He was scared that if he spoke, he would throw up due to nerves.

"Right." She continued. "Here's your mic. Make sure it's on and hidden. And here is your ear piece. I won't use it much because you need to focus on her. This is more for if you don't know what do and any of us can help you."

Kurt and Sam helped him get his mic pack situated and working while Blaine put the earpiece in his ear.

"Alright, head on over to your table. She should be here any minute. We told her 3:30." She said looking at her watch. "It's 3:20 now and I have a feeling she's going to be punctual."

"Question. She should know what all of you guys look like. How are you going to stay hidden?"

"We all have the hats and the sunglasses but what we really specialize in is wigs." Mercedes said.

"Okay?"

"Just go." Sam said.

Blaine turned around and headed for the table Santana told him to go to and sat down. He felt his hands and legs start to shake the moment he sat down, suddenly terrified to be alone. As if they were his comfort, Blaine looked back to the table and almost fell out of his chair. With the exception of Kurt, probably because he knew him so well, everyone was almost unrecognizable. Sam had put on a black wig and a baseball cap. Mercedes was sporting a pixie cut and a fur coat with the reddest lips. Santana had chosen a blonde wig and Kurt decided a red wig would suit him best. He was impressed at how quickly they managed to change their appearance and felt safer instantly. He heard a voice in his ear piece and he recognized it as Santana's.

"Here we go, Blaine. We're here for you…just breathe and you'll be fine. I promise."

Blaine gave a small smile and started looking around the diner so as to look busy when she came in. It was a really interesting diner made completely out of wood. It felt like camp from when he was a kid or just a cabin in the woods. If he hadn't been so terrified he would have felt so at home. It just had a homey feel. He was removed from his thoughts with a voice he had never heard before.

"Hi! Blaine Anderson. It's so nice to meet you."

Blaine took in the sight in front of him. She was not at all how he was expecting. She was short and had the nicest eyes. He couldn't believe that someone so sweet looking could be so crazy. She held out her hand.

"I just can't put into words how amazing it is to finally meet you! I'm your biggest fan."

Blaine tried to hide his fear by smiling and shaking her hand.

"That's so nice of you. What was your name?"

"Oh, silly me. I know everything about you so I almost forgot that you know absolutely nothing about me." She said taking a seat across from him.

Blaine gave a nervous chuckle. She knew everything about him…this was getting more nerve wracking by the second.

"Oh…well, that's…flattering?"

"I think so too! I just love everything about you and I can't wait to learn more about the secrets that make Blaine Devon Anderson who he is." She said with a smile.

"Wow. You even know my middle name. Lovely." He said nervously.

"Of course!" She smiled again.

"What was your name? It would just be nice to be on a first name basis here."

"Oh my god. I just…I can't believe you'll know me by name." She gripped her heart and sighed. She took a deep breath. "My name is Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang."

 **Hey! I know this chapter was a little shorter than the others but I'm still kind of recovering from my recent crazy schedule but I hope you all still have interest. I'll be wrapping this story up in a couple more chapters so any reviews you can give me would be appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I say this every chapter but I might be able to start updating more. I finally know my sister's computer password and I'm only working about 5 days a week now instead of 6 so now I might have time to update more! So, once again; I am so beyond sorry for the delay but please leave a review and tell me what you thought! xo :)**


	13. Resolutions

**I'm back! I don't even have enough words to apologize about the wait on this. It's been over 3 months and I can't even believe that time went by that fast. I can't believe that it's almost the end of the year. Work got busy and then I got a concussion and I was told that it probably wasn't a good idea for me to write. I've been thinking about this chapter the last couple of days so I apologize for any wait. I wish I could apologize more but I can't. Please enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

Blaine wasn't even listening to most of this conversation. Tina was going on and on about her life so that "when you realize I'm the one for you, you know everything about me as well." He couldn't leave no matter how much he wanted to due to needing proof of her stalking before they called the cops.

"Are you going to want any more kids, Blaine?" Tina asked.

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"What? Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"I understand. It's easy to imagine our life together. I asked if you were going to want anymore kids. Being a mother is very important to me but if this is going to work, we're going to need our own kids to go with the two you already have. I'm sure they are wonderful but it's not the same."

"Um...not really. I haven't exactly wanted anymore. I love my kids."

"It's fine. I'll convince you in time that we'll have more. I hope they look just like you but I hope they have my charm."

 _Oh, God. This woman is insane._

"Blaine, I need you start getting her to admit to the stalking. We need a reason to get her in jail. Santana is waiting for this." He heard Kurt's voice in his ear.

"Listen, Tina." Blaine said making Tina gasp. "I have a question for you."

"Anything for you, Blainey Days." She batted her eye lashes.

 _Blainey Days? Dear God, help me._

"How do you know all of this about me?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm an avid magazine reader. I also follow you on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram and your wife as well." Blaine noticed that she seemed to say 'wife' harder than she needed to.

"That's very flattering but you seem to know a lot more than I post. And I don't even know how the magazines know so much about my personal life. I'm starting to get really scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Because I don't know how anyone is finding out about these things about my life."

Blaine managed to get himself to start crying. Obviously fake but it started getting the point across. Tina straightened up and looked concerned. He continued.

"I think I'm being followed by someone. And what makes me scared is that I know that even though they're following me, I'm not going to have a chance with them."

"Excuse me?" Tina asked with slight resentment in her voice.

"They're never going to want to be with me. It's just a fantasy to them but it's a reality for me. I love them and I don't even know them. I think it's just about the most romantic thing anyone can do. Be so in love with someone that you follow their every move. I'm just so upset that I'll never know who it is. We could've been so happy." Blaine cried harder.

"Blaine, stop saying that. Aren't you in love with Kurt Hummel?" She asked angrily.

"Kurt is just there. I don't really care for him. I'm only with him right now so I don't have to be lonely anymore."

"If I didn't love you so much I would hate you right now." said Kurt in his ear. Blaine had to use his will power to not smile.

"What...what would you do if you found the person who was following you?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. I would tell them that I love them and then I would kiss them more than they ever have been kissed before. And then I would probably make love to them after expressing how wonderful they are for doing this. But I would also ask them to not run the story about my kids. Which, I'm sure you don't know about but it's bad."

"I know about it."

"What?" Blaine started crying less to listen.

"Blaine, I'm the one that's following you. I love you, Blaine Anderson. I've loved you since you first appeared on set. I just happened to be walking by and I saw you leaving your trailer and I knew then that I loved you. I'm the one that's behind all of those articles. I didn't know that you loved it but now that I know...I just...this is wonderful. You love me! I knew you would! I knew that if I talked to you at the right time then you would love me. I knew it. I knew you didn't really love Kurt. But I mean who would? That man, if you even want to call him that, can blind a person with the paleness of his face."

"Bitch!" Blaine heard in his ear. "Blaine, you need to get the details for more proof. Plus, I'm about to kick her ass if you don't hurry this up. That bitch insulted my face."

"But...but how did you get all the information that you needed?" Blaine asked.

"Bugs, my love. I put some in your car when you were in the store. I followed you home and snuck in and planted some around your house. I went into your trailer when you were on set and put some in there as well. I was so sick of the press getting all their facts wrong. I had to do something. You understand, right?"

"Say yes. Keep her going. I'm going to call the cops now." Santana said in his ear.

"Yeah, of course I understand. So, are behind the article involving my kids?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to run it, are you?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, Blaine. The facts need to be told and these are the facts. If I don't sell them this story then they will just release another article spewing a bunch of shit and false information. I can't let them do that. I can't. For you...for us."

"Tina, don't. Please. I would rather have one untrue article than to put my kids lives out like that. I can handle one false one but please don't sell this story."

"But...but what about us? You said you loved that I was doing this. If I don't sell it, will that change your feelings?"

"Keep her going, Blaine. They're on their way." Santana said.

"Not at all. In fact, I will love you even more if you DON'T run this story."

"You promise?" Tina whispered.

"I promise." Blaine whispered back.

"Okay. Okay, I'll cut the story. I would do anything for you, Blaine." Tina stood and walked closer to Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine gulped.

Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"You said that you would tell me that you loved me and then kiss me passionately. I think I'll start us off."

She placed his lips on Blaine's, gently at first, and then clawed at his back with passion. Kurt watched from afar and she watched her tongue try and enter Blaine's mouth. Blaine had his lips practically cemented together and he fought with everything he had to not kiss her back. Tina didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm and deepened the kiss further even going as far as to straddle him.

"Okay, I am this close to walking over there. That twisted bitch better get her fucking lips off Blaine before I get over there and kick her ass." Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, calm down. This is kind of hot actually." Santana said.

"Santana, you're not exactly helping Kurt here." Mercedes said.

"I'm not trying to help. I'm telling him to cool down. Not like they are or anything." she smirked.

"Shut up, Santana. I'm about to punch her in the throat. Get your mitts off my man, you asshole."

"Kurt, you mean to tell me that you're not even a little turned on by this?"

"Really, Santana? If some guy were over there making out with Brittany right now you wouldn't go all Lima Heights on their asses?"

"Point taken. But really, if he's not even kissing her back is it really that bad of a problem?"

"Santana, you need to shut your god damn mouth." Kurt threatened.

"God, stop! Stop!"

Kurt, Sam, Santana and Mercedes all looked over to Blaine who was now standing and looking at Tina who looked confused.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" Tina asked.

"I can't do this! I can't do this with you because I'm gay and in love with Kurt. And even if I weren't, I can't do this with Santana and Kurt screaming in my ear."

"What do you mean in your ear?" Tina asked angrily.

"I mean that you are being set up right now. I have you on recording admitting to you stalking me."

"Blaine, why would you do that? You told me you loved me!"

"Because you are so fucking insane! This was all a plot to get you off my back. We've already called the cops and they should be here anytime. Did you know that depending on the severity of your stalking, which considering the fact that you've been in my house is pretty severe, that you could go to jail for like 10 years. Yeah, I looked it up. This isn't 'romantic' like I said. This is creepy, and unsettling and absolutely insane."

"Blaine...I thought I knew you better than this. I have done everything I can to make you happy and this is how you repay me?" Tina cried.

"Happy? You think I'm happy? I've been stalked, outed, and stripped down of all the privacy I have because of you. And you think I'm happy?"

"You're not with Rachel anymore. Doesn't that make you happy?" Tina whimpered.

"I love Rachel. We might be getting divorced but I love her and I would do anything for her."

"Blaine, after everything the two of you have been through, you are still choosing her over me?" Tina cried harder.

Blaine's response was cut off by the sound of the doors slamming open.

 _Thank God. The cops are finally here._

Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kurt, without his red wig, standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. How are you?" Blaine responded.

"Better now that she isn't kissing you."

Blaine responded with a small giggle.

"That wasn't easy for me." Blaine confessed.

"I can see that. Her lipstick is all over your face."

"Why, Kurt Hummel. Are you jealous?" Blaine teased.

"Nope. Not at all. That bitch can rot in hell for all I care." Kurt said.

"No, you're not jealous at all."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear and it got his heart racing.

"You take my breath away."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

They were pulled out of their moment when they heard a scream.

"Blaine! You said you loved me! How can you let them do this to me?!" Tina screamed as she fought against the cuffs and the cops holding her.

"Thank you officers. We have the conversation from today and the phone call recording as well. We'll bring them down to the station tomorrow." Sam said.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. We look forward to seeing you." She turned her gaze to Tina. "This could put you away for a long time, you know." Officer Zizes said.

She grabbed Tina and started heading out the door, not being able to dampen the sounds of Tina's screams.

"NO! I will find you again, Blaine! I will find you and we will be together!"

"Dear Lord. Let's hope I am far away at that time."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for awhile." Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Thank you guys. For everything. I can't believe how much drama and gossip this caused." Blaine said sincerely.

"Aw, fuck it. That's part of the fun." Santana said. "Life would be boring without a couple of stalkers."

Blaine couldn't even try to hold back his laugh. It was nice to be able to laugh at something so terrible.

"So, what next?" Blaine asked.

"Well, filming is finished and we're almost done promoting the movie. Soooo...another film?" Kurt joked.

* * *

"So, everything is done now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Blaine responded as he sat down. "She was found guilty and she'll be in prison for at least 7 years. After that, they'll talk about parole."

"So, no more articles? No more drama? No more anything?"

"No. Hopefully this will end it all. There's obviously going to be the small ones saying that my third marriage is ending but nothing extreme. I'm so sorry I got you into this."

Rachel gave a small smile and sat down next to him.

"It's not just your fault. We're both at fault here. I only got mad you because I didn't know what else to do."

"Rachel, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"I'm so happy and grateful that we worked this out. I wouldn't be able to stand not having you in my life. And I'll be by every weekend to pick the kids up."

"Me too. I'm happy that this is all taken care of and I'm genuinely happy that you found love with Kurt. What's going to happen with you guys anyway?"

"Right now, we're still keeping it on the down low. We don't want to draw attention yet so right now, we just love each other but in private. What about you and Puck?"

"Noah is moving in. He wants to be here when she comes."

"It's a girl?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah." Rachel placed her hand on her belly. "It's a girl."

"Congratulations. That's really great! I'm happy for you. Do you have a name yet?"

"Beth."

* * *

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Blaine said straightening his tie.

"Because you've never gone to a premier before. I was the same way at my first one." Kurt said putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"I'm still nervous. What will people say with us going together?"

"Nothing. Because we're not. We're just arriving together. Rachel is your date and Santana is mine. Just because we show up together doesn't mean we are. We'll come clean when we think we're ready. I just think there's been a little too much drama doing this movie. Let's at least wait for the next one before we say anything." Kurt winked.

"I love you." Blaine said.

"And I love you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked extending his hand.

"I'm ready." Blaine said accepting Kurt's hand.

 **What did you guys think?! Leave a review and let me know! :) Hope you guys enjoyed! I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the long wait but the only way I could've made it longer would've been adding the next chapter. The next chapter will be my last one. I just couldn't make the story much longer so I'm so so sorry if you were wanting more. BUT I do have other stories if you are interested in reading those. I only have 4 right now but I have a TON of ideas on my phone that I'm pretty excited for. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Let me know what you think and I am SO sorry for the wait. Peace and love! xo :)**


	14. And the Oscar goes to

**Hey! I'm back! And it took less than a month this time. Pretty exciting, huh? I was going to update last week but my whole family got sick, me included, and I just didn't have the energy. Then I went to L.A to watch Darren perform. The things I do for the glee actors. Before I forget; I know I said that this would be the last chapter BUT! I realized that I still had quite a bit to cover with the story so you get two more chapters before I finish! Think of it as a Christmas present. :) Right, I'm done now.**

 **I still own nothing.**

 **'CELEBRITY STALKER HEADED TO JAIL**

 **'Tina Cohen-Chang of Los Angeles, was sentenced to 7 years in jail for the stalking, trespassing and violation of privacy last week. Cohen-Chang was found guilty of the stalking of Blaine Anderson, newest Hollywood sensation, and selling stories to magazines and newspapers. Proof of stalking was collected.**

 ** _'"This was a really difficult thing to handle."_ Says Anderson. _"I wasn't more upset about the stalking as I was about what that did to my family and my life. My ex-wife and my children were thrown into the limelight and they shouldn't have. My kids are strong though. They held their own. Rachel, on the other hand, well, I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. She was staying so strong and she never faltered. This had to have been a difficult thing for her as well and she was just as strong, if not stronger, than she had been her whole life. I owe her everything."_**

 **'Cohen-Chang admitted to police that she had planted bugs around Anderson's house as well as his car but denied she had stalked him stating that, "I am in love with him. I was just trying to get closer to him." Court officials admitted that this falls into one of the worst stalking cases they had ever seen but that Anderson is lucky it didn't get further than that.**

 _ **'"I also feel so lucky that Kurt (Hummel) and I took care of this when we did. Kurt is amazing and he helped me so much. He told me that while he hasn't had a case this bad, he can relate to feeling violated. Kurt is my rock and I am so grateful for him."**_

 **'While we all feel curious about the relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, we can guarantee that if we find out, it will be through one of them on their own time, and not through a magazine.'**

Blaine put down the magazine and folded it up. He stretched and stood up to walk to the kitchen and make himself and Kurt a cup of coffee. He felt so relieved and felt a huge weight lift off his chest. He didn't realize that someone could cause that much stress on him but he was glad it was over. Everything had worked out fine with him and Kurt, as well as Rachel and Puck. He admitted that it was a little hard and uncomfortable to be around both of them at the same time but he knew that Rachel felt the same about him and Kurt.

"This just in." Kurt said looking at his phone walking into the kitchen. "I just got a lot of Twitter notifications asking if you and I are ever going to admit that we are in love. Apparently we are THE cutest couple since Lucy and Ricky." Kurt said, showing Blaine his phone.

"Well, we have admitted that we're in love." Blaine smiled. "Good morning by the way." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a hug and kiss, which Kurt happily accepted.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled. "But you know what I mean. I mean we've admitted it to each other but, it's not official until the whole world knows about it, right?" He winked.

"Of course. An Instagram post telling everyone that we are madly in love, getting married and have 3 dogs will go over quite well."

"While I am totally down for getting a dog, I think 3 might be a little too much. Besides, Brian might get a little jealous."

Blaine giggled. "And the married thing?"

"It's obvious that we both want to go in that direction but I think right now, I like how things are. Besides, you JUST got divorced. Gay or not, you need time before you rush right into another relationship."

"Rachel's doing it though." He pouted.

"Blaine. I need you to think about this logically. You guys were together for 10 years. You guys have kids together. Rachel is just moving in with Noah but she's not marrying him yet. I want to marry you. And I want to marry you more than anything...but not now. Let's just focus on our relationship. Let's just be happy." Kurt grabbed his hand. "Blaine Anderson. You are the love of my life but I don't need to married to you to feel that way. I just need you."

He pulled Blaine closer to him and kissed him passionately. Choosing to revel in the kiss as if it was going to be the last one he would ever give.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered when he managed to break away from the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled back.

"I made coffee." Blaine said, breaking away from Kurt.

"Oh, good. I'm going to need some. I have a meeting with Sam today." Kurt responded heading to the bar counter to sit down.

"Any particular reason why?" Blaine asked, working on the coffee.

"He said that he has an audition for me that I might be interested in. It's an action movie. Apparently he said that he wanted to steer clear of romance after all of this shit happened and I totally understand that."

"Do you know anything else about it?"

"Not really. I don't even know if I'll take it."

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked as he handed Kurt's cup to him.

"I think I want a break. I've been working non stop for 11 years, since I got out of high school. I love it and it's all I've ever wanted to do but it would be nice to just take some time off and focus on my life. For once, worry about all my grocery shopping that has to be done. Or go on vacation. Or come home from a walk at a reasonable hour and cuddle with you and watch a movie."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes and no. I love it...I really do. But it would be nice to relax for a little bit. Maybe like a year. Not take so much time off that people forget who I am but just long enough that I can love my life and not my job."

"I understand. Not completely obviously but I understand where you're coming from."

"And what do you think?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and took a seat next to him.

"I think that you should go to the meeting with Sam. Hear what he has to say and if sounds like an opportunity that you actually like, then go for it. It's never going to be too late to take a break and I will always be here but this opportunity might not. Just listen to what he says. Go in with an open mind."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Kurt smiled.

"Well, it's obviously because of my charm and good looks."

"No, that's not it. But when I think of it, I'll let you know." He winked.

"God, I love you." Blaine laughed.

"I love you too."

They kissed once more.

"Hey, did you see the article about Tina in the paper?" Blaine asked, hopping off the stool to grab the article.

"Oh, no, I didn't! I wanted to read it after Santana texted me about it."

Kurt grabbed the paper from Blaine and was silent for a few minutes while he read.

"Well, she had what was coming to her. I also think that you worded things nicely. This was a tricky interview for you."

"Honestly...I just kind of said whatever popped into my head. I almost said 'I love you' during the interview about you a few times so thank goodness I didn't."

"That is good. Otherwise the Academy Awards next week would be a field day for everyone."

"I'm actually pretty nervous about them. It'll be our first public appearance together."

"Everything will be fine." Kurt reassured him.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Blaine sighed in response.

"Do you think maybe we should tell everyone?" Kurt asked.

"I think we'll know when the moment is right." Blaine responded.

* * *

It was finally the day of the Academy Awards. Rachel was due any day and Puck was freaking out. He was in love with Rachel but he had never been a father before so this was completely new to him. Blaine and Kurt helped out as much as they could but they were both up for an Oscar so tension was high on both of them.

"Tell me one more time. Do we or do we not need to pick up Rachel and Puck?" Kurt yelled into the bathroom.

"Oh my god. I've told you 3 times already that we don't need to pick them up. Puck said he wanted to take his own car in case Rachel went into labor." Blaine retorted.

"I didn't ask for the attitude."

"I didn't give any."

"Whatever. If you say so."

"I do say so. And you know, while we're at it," Blaine continued heading into the bedroom. "I don't like that you're constantly telling me how to dress tonight. I get that it's an important night, but laying out my clothes like my mother made me kind of pissed off."

"Well, I'm sorry, Blaine. But the outfit you picked out made it look like you were going to enjoy quite the evening at a law firm."

"Don't most people choose to wear clothes by designers on nights like tonight anyway?"

"Most people does not include me. That's why I made our suits." Kurt said.

"I was perfectly capable of making mine anyway."

"Then why didn't you?" Kurt screamed. "It's not like I've been slaving away over the sewing machine for a 2 weeks now to get them ready."

"Because every time I got even close to you, you growled and made me leave. I get that you were stressed and all but god damn it, Kurt. I'm a fucking human."

"Whatever, Blaine. I hope you enjoy this evening. Because I am not saying another word to you."

"Good! I didn't want you to anyway." Blaine yelled back returning to the bathroom.

He worked on his hair and got dressed, heading to the main room to wait for Kurt. He didn't feel like he over reacted too much. He knew that this evening would be tough on Kurt and he felt bad about arguing but he was going to wait for Kurt to apologize first. He looked up when Kurt walked in. Despite how mad he was at the man, he couldn't help but stare. He looked beautiful. His suit hugged tight in just the right places and his tie went well with his stunning blue eyes. His hair was styled up, showing off his new highlights.

"Wow. Kurt you look-"

"The car is here. Let's go." Kurt glared.

Kurt walked out the door leaving Blaine behind. He rushed after him and was surprised at how fast Kurt was walking. He was already in the car before Blaine caught up. He got inside and sat next to Kurt.

The silence was deafening. Blaine so badly wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He knew how Kurt was when he was mad. He closed everyone off and then blew up and unexpected times.

"Kurt, don't you think we should talk about this before we get there?" Blaine whispered.

"Talk about what?" Kurt responded with obvious fake happiness.

"I think that we should talk about our argument before we walk the red carpet together. I know how you are when you're angry. You're going to say something you regret."

"I don't think so. I've done this before and I can actually control myself despite what you may think, thank you very much."

"Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. There isn't anything to say."

The car was silent the rest of the way.

The car pulled up to the curb and all the sadness Blaine had been feeling left when he stepped out the door. The aura of the red carpet was so overwhelming that Blaine thought he might cry. The cheers from the guests were the boost he needed to keep going. He felt Kurt appear next to him.

"Breathe. You'll be fine. And whatever you do, don't make anything obvious. We agreed this wasn't the time. And I swear; if you tell someone we just had a fight, no sex for you ever again." Kurt whispered in his ear.

A smile immediately appeared on Kurt's face as he started waving to the crowd. He looked so talented and professional at this. Even just standing getting his picture taken seemed like the easiest thing in the world. It wasn't for Blaine who didn't know what to do with his hands or how to smile. It seemed like this night was going to go on forever and he wouldn't even get into the building. He was relieved when he was able to finally start walking and sighed with relief when he caught up to Kurt who was being interviewed.

"And, Kurt, could you tell us anything else that you have planned in the future?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, after thinking about it for a few days, I decided to accept the part in an action movie. We're set to start filming in May so I have a few months to relax but I'm excited for it." He smiled.

 _God, Kurt is good at this._

"And who are you here with, Kurt?"

"Oh, just my roommate." Kurt turned around and motioned to Blaine.

"This is pretty exciting! I know that a lot of people are interested in how you and Blaine are together, if you know what I mean." The interviewer nudged.

"I know what you mean." Kurt laughed. "I'll just say right now that we're roommates."

"Thank you, Kurt. And good luck tonight."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Blaine caught up to Kurt and, out of habit, almost grabbed his hand. Luckily he noticed before he did.

"You are really really good at this." Blaine said.

"Lots of practice, Blaine." Kurt said, not looking at Blaine.

"You didn't tell me you accepted the movie."

"Can we not do this right now?" He asked finally looking at Blaine.

"Just one more thing."

Kurt didn't respond. Just narrowed his eyes.

"Your roommate?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, Blaine. We agreed that we weren't going to say anything yet. Calling you my roommate isn't lying but it isn't telling the whole truth. Can we not do this right now?"

Kurt walked away. Blaine kept his distance from Kurt but stayed close enough. He answered every interview question the best way he knew how even though his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Hi, Blaine! Kurt!"

They both turned around and the sound of their names.

"Hi, Rachel!" Blaine said running over to her. "I would hug you but you're too big." He winked.

"Normally I'd take that offensively but I know what you mean. Are you guys nervous?" She asked.

"Blaine is." Kurt said, startling Blaine.

"Just a little. How's Puck doing?"

"Oh, Noah is loving this. He's showing me off as his girlfriend and while I appreciate the honesty, I kind of felt like it was too soon." She said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Blaine said glancing at Kurt, who had now turned away in favor of being interviewed. "I'll see you in there." Blaine smiled and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kurt hadn't said a word to Blaine since they got out of the car, making them sitting inside feel really awkward. They were seated a few seats away from Puck and Rachel who were sitting hand in hand. Blaine felt a small twinge of jealousy.

His feelings of jealousy went away when his category were mentioned. He was up for Best Actor in a Supporting Role. He wasn't even planning on winning. He was a first time nominee and was up against some amazing actors. He didn't even have a speech planned.

"And the Oscar goes to..."

The room went silent. Blaine held his breath.

"Blaine Anderson in Awakening!"

Blaine's brain turned to mush. He knew he had to have been imagining his name being called. He was brought out of his shock when he heard Kurt screaming in his ear and pulling him up. He was amazed when he saw he was moving towards the stage because he felt like his feet were weighing him down. He made it up to the stage and accepted his award. He remembered that he had to speak and he went blank. He didn't know what he should say at first. And then he looked at Kurt sitting in the front row smiling at him...and then he knew.

"Oh my god. Thank you so so much. I can't even believe this. I guess first I need to than the Academy for this award. I need to thank my amazing director, Noah Puckerman. You are amazing. A big thank you to Rachel for being there with me through absolutely everything and to my kids Kayla and Benjamin. I love you so much. To my parents and to Cooper. But of all these thank you's, I can't leave without saying one. I need to send the biggest thank you in the world to Kurt Hummel. Kurt...I know that this year, a lot of drama and gossip have been spread about us and you have never let me fall down. You've been there as a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to, someone to count on...and above all...someone to love. Kurt, I love you so much."

Blaine heard the room gasp and saw Kurt's eyes widen but he didn't stop.

"I'm here to put these rumors to rest. I know that we both said that tonight was not the time but I'm so tired of hiding. I am so in love with you, Kurt. I know that today was a difficult day on us. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we fought and that I offended you. I'm sorry that I made you upset with me. But if you let me, I will do anything and everything I can to not ever make you feel this way with me again. I love you so much. And thank you to everyone once more. Thank you so much."

Blaine didn't know if people clapped when he left and he didn't care.

* * *

Blaine was led back to his seat and he could feel all the eyes staring at him. He looked at Kurt but he was staring at the hands in his lap.

"Kurt, you're not mad at me, are you?" He whispered.

Kurt didn't respond. Blaine didn't know if what he did was stupid or brave. Or if Kurt was going to hate him for it or be grateful. He wasn't sure what was going on with the actors on stage. He was in his own world. He only started paying attention when he heard Kurt's name. It was Kurt's category; Best Actor.

Kurt didn't look nervous at all. In fact, Blaine noticed, he didn't have any emotion on his face at all.

"And the Oscar goes to...Kurt Hummel in Awakening!"

Blaine was the first to stand up and applaud. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts almost immediately. Blaine didn't know how Kurt was so talented at hiding whatever he was feeling at the right time. The applause continued as he made his way on stage. By the time Kurt walked up the mic, everyone was sitting down.

"Wow! Thank you so much for this. This is amazing." Blaine noticed how silent it was for his speech. "Thank you so much the Academy, and to my manager, Sam. To Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and all my friends. Thank you so much, Dad, Carole and Finn. Thank you to Noah Puckerman and to all the crew. Thank you as well to Rachel for becoming a really good friend and to my cat, Brian. And thank you, Blaine Anderson."

It went dead silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"I've hated every single day that I couldn't stand up on a stage and say to millions of people all over the world how much I love you. So, I think the biggest thing I could thank you for is doing it for me. I love you, Blaine. You are my best friend, my biggest fan, the person who gives me the best advice and the one person that I know I can count on more than anyone. The best day of my life was the day you walked into it. Thank you for giving me the push and the courage I need to do things outside of my comfort zone and thank you for bringing me joy. I love you so much. Thank you everyone."

Blaine listened to the crowd this time and noticed how much screaming there was. Blaine didn't know how badly everyone wanted them to be together and didn't know how much of an impact they had. He knew their phones would blow up tonight and tomorrow there would be stories about this but he didn't care. He was so happy that he could finally be honest about how he felt for Kurt.

When the Awards show finally ended, and Kurt was back at his side, the crowd immediately starting rushing towards them. Kurt grabbed his hand and smiled at him, pulling him closer.

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They smiled and shared a kiss causing people nearby to cheer.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about our argument. I was just so stressed and-"

"Stop that. This was my fault. I was being so rude to you trying to get our suits finished. I was treating you like less of a person and I shouldn't have."

"I think we're both at fault. Can we just agree to move on and not focus on it? I have a feeling that we need to be on call for the countless conversations we're going to be having about this." Blaine nudged.

"I think we can agree on that." Kurt smiled at him and pulled him in for one more kiss. "Come on. Let's do this."

They clung to each other as they started heading for the doors to get to an after party. It was slowly becoming very difficult when everyone wanted to talk to them about what happened. They were only too happy to talk about it. They stood for what felt like hours just inside talking, never leaving each other's sights or losing their grasps on each others hands.

 **Hey! What'd you guys think?! Please leave a review and let me know! :) You will get an epilogue hopefully this week. It'll be pretty short but it will have resolutions with everything. So, I hope you're excited for that. Peace and love and Happy Holidays! xoxo**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey! I'm so excited to bring you the last chapter in Gossip! I hope you've been eagerly awaiting it. I appreciate everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed on this story. I am SO sorry that I was unable to respond to your reviews but you all know how busy I was. I genuinely wanted to, please know. I read all of them, I listened and I hope I answered any questions you may have had throughout the duration of the story. I have a TON of other stories lined up. I just counted on my phone and there's about 20 that I have in mind to write so I hope you all read those. So, enjoy!**

 **I still only own the story.**

Carlygirl: I can't believe what happened at the #Oscars last night! I can't stop screaming! #Klaineforever

Dakotaa: I can't even get a guy to ask me out and Kurt and Blaine confess their love on live TV?! Jealous! #Klaineforever

Daviddude: It's times like these I wish I was gay so I could have a relationship like Klaine. #Klaineforever.

Stoner_Brett: Woah, man. Dude. #Klaineforever

Blaine was scrolling through his twitter feed and noticed that #Klaineforever was the trend that day. He probably should have seen it coming. It's not everyday that two people are stupid enough to do what he an Kurt did last night. Let alone on live TV.

He looked over at the angelic man sleeping next to him, his cheek on his chest. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt was all his. And he could finally tell it to the world. Blaine felt his heart race when Kurt's palm made its way onto his stomach. He was definitely the morning person in this relationship and it was moments like these that he was grateful for it. He knew Kurt would kill him for what he was about to do but you need to give the people what they want.

He pulled up the camera on his phone and took a picture of Kurt, making sure to get a good angle. He put it on his twitter page with the caption; " **Blessed. Blessed to have him in my life. Blessed to wake up next to him."** He tagged Kurt in it after he added some hearts and heart eyes. It hadn't even been posted for 2 minutes before there were hundreds of favorites, retweets and comments. He knew Kurt would be angry but looking at the sleeping man made it all worth it.

He heard Kurt breathe heavily and roll over to the other side of the bed. Blaine was upset at the sudden emptiness. He wanted to wake him up and fool around a little bit because they were too exhausted last night but he knew waking Kurt up would result in an angry Kurt and not a happy Kurt. He decided to go work on breakfast instead. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Kurt's temple before getting out of bed and pulling on his slippers.

He hadn't even been in the kitchen for 15 minutes before he heard his name.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!"

He didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Blaine called back. He figured the only way out of this was to be a smart ass and hope that helped.

Blaine heard the fast and hard stomps of Kurt heading into the kitchen. Blaine turned around and almost forgot that Kurt was mad because of how amazing he looked. His hair was everywhere from sleeping and he was still in his pajamas. He was stunning.

"Good morning!" Blaine smiled. "Breakfast?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you dare. Don't you DARE try and act like you did nothing wrong. What the hell is this picture of me sleeping doing on twitter?" He yelled.

"Well, I put it there." Blaine responded.

"Why did you put it there?"

"Because we were trending. The people wanted it."

"Oh, so everyone just happened to ask for a picture of me sleeping?!" He screamed.

"No. That was my choice."

"Why the hell would you put this kind of picture up online?"

Blaine paused. He didn't want to cause a bigger argument so he played in his head what he wanted to say before he actually spoke.

"Because you're amazingly beautiful. I stared at you for a long time this morning just in awe of you. I started thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I can't believe you're mine. And for months I've had to hide it and now that I don't have to, I couldn't resist showing you off to the world. You looked so peaceful and angelic and I wanted to brag that you are mine. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry if this made you mad but I'm sorry that I couldn't go another day without showing you off."

Kurt blushed and looked at his feet.

"Well...that-that's all very sweet. But a picture of me sleeping, Blaine?" He looked back up. "You might as well just post a video of us having sex. That would be less embarrassing for me."

"I doubt it. You moan really loud." Blaine teased.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, screamer." Kurt said, walking forward.

"Screamer? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Kurt said, connecting their bodies together.

"Maybe I don't. Why don't you show me what you mean." Blaine winked.

"My pleasure." Kurt connected their lips passionately, pulling Blaine out of the kitchen. Their lips never leaving each other as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Blaine was pretty sure he fell back to sleep and he wouldn't have been surprised. Kurt pretty much wore him out, which was enjoyable because it was overdue. When he finally woke up and decided to get dressed, it was noon. Kurt would definitely be ready for the day, if not gone already. He didn't have any meetings but he was talking about going on a quick shopping trip to get hamburger buns and more cat food.

He dressed in something simple since they had both decided to stay in and spend the day together. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans, an old shirt he got at the college, and a pair of socks. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and noticed it blinking with a notification. He jumped up and almost dropped his phone.

"KURT! Are you here, Kurt?" He screamed running from the room. He had just made it to the living room when he saw Kurt, sitting on the couch, with a malicious grin on his face and a mug in his hand.

"Hi there." He smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Kurt, why the hell would you do this?"

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Is this payback for what I did to you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. But look how cute you look!" He giggled.

Blaine looked at his phone again. Kurt had taken a photo of Blaine sleeping just after they had sex. The caption read; " **I love it when my man wears himself out after loving me SO good. ;)** "

"I'm dead. This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life. Oh god. Now people know about our sex life."

"Hey, at least they know that you're incredible in bed." Kurt winked.

"Like they need to know."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he walked over to stand in front of Blaine. "Let's just call it even, okay."

Blaine nodded.

"Okay. I love you. And I'm sorry too."

"I love you too, Blaine."

They pulled each other in for a kiss before Kurt spoke again.

"Alright, what movie do you want to start with?"

* * *

The next 3 years were absolute heaven for one Blaine Anderson. He got to wake up everyday to the love of his life, he was known as "Uncle Blaine" to Beth, he got to be in the wedding party when Rachel and Puck finally got married and his kids were growing up so fast. When they had come over for their weekly weekend visit, Kayla and Benjamin both had their first crushes. Blaine made it very clear that they were not allowed to date until he died but Kurt was on their side, of course.

They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and Kurt was fidgety.

"Hey, are you okay, babe?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I just...Blaine, do you want to marry me?" He whispered.

"Of course." He responded with no hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't. We've been together 4 years and neither of us have proposed. We keep talking about how we want to marry each other one day but we're not exactly putting in an effort. I was just thinking that if you hadn't asked then you must not be that interested."

"Kurt," Blaine paused the movie and turned to face him. "I thought we had talked about wanting to be together for around 4-5 years before we got engaged. So we could get to know each other and make sure that this is what we wanted."

"I know but...we already live together. We have sex all the time and we love each other so why not just give us the title of husband? I thought waiting was what I wanted but now I'm not so sure. I love you and I just want to be married to you. I know that to some people, getting married doesn't change anything but to me...to me it means everything."

"I love you. More than I will ever be able to say. I still get butterflies when I look at you and you make me smile even when you're not even around. And if you want to get married then let's get married. We're not getting any younger. Let's do it."

"Blaine, I love you with all my heart but I want a more extravagant proposal than that. I don't need something over the top but I want something better than that."

"Deal. I can do that." Blaine smiled. "If you want a better proposal than that, then that is what you will get."

"Thank you. I love you so much." Kurt whispered, placing a kiss on Blaine's lips. "Come on. Let's finish watching."

* * *

Kurt came home from Sam's a month later in a bad mood. Sam didn't have anything new for him and it was starting to irritate him. It had been almost a year since he had worked on anything and he needed to be doing something or he was going to go insane. He walked inside and all the lights were off.

"Blaine? Honey, are you home?" Kurt yelled as he hung his coat up and slipped off his shoes. "Blaine?" He continued.

Kurt walked down the hallway towards the living room and he stopped in his tracks. He gasped and covered his mouth. He was speechless. The room was covered in candles and red and yellow roses with Come What May playing lightly in the background.

"Blaine?" Kurt choked.

Kurt turned when he heard a whimper and almost screamed. Sitting on the couch next to him was a golden retriever puppy with a note around the collar.

 _My name is Cooper. Will you please be my new daddy?_

Kurt started crying and petting Cooper.

"Of course I will, little guy! I would love to be your new daddy. But where is your other daddy? Blaine!?"

Kurt walked into the center of the room to see if he could find any information on where Blaine could be. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his favorite person singing his favorite song while walking towards him.

 _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never seen the sky before_

Kurt covered his mouth as the tears started pouring down his face.

 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Blaine stood in front of Kurt and placed a quick kiss to his lips before signing again.

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may_

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day_

Blaine gave Kurt a subtle nod telling him to sing with him.

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

 _It all revolves around you_

Blaine held Kurt in his arms as he started waltzing all around the room.

 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather and stars my collide_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may_

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you_

 _I will love you_

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something."

Blaine got down on his knee and Kurt started crying. This was really happening.

"I love you, Kurt. You are the one. Before you, I was living a lie and even though I was happy, there was apart of me that knew I would never be truly truly happy. And then I met you. You came and you changed everything. I have been so crazy in love with you since the second I first saw you. We have had our share of fights but there is no one that I would rather kiss and make up with than you. You're everything to me and I will try and spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel that way. I will try and make you proud when you point to me and tell people that I'm yours." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and opened it. "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love. Will you marry me?"

Kurt didn't have to think even for a second.

"Yes! Absolutely, yes! I love you so much!"

Blaine smile lit up his whole face as he stood and kissed Kurt with all the energy he could muster up. When they pulled away, there were tears on their faces filled with so much joy. Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, eyes never leaving his blue eyes.

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

"Not as much as me." Kurt retorted.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but they were met with a bark. They jumped and turned their attention to the puppy on the couch.

"I almost forgot he was here." Blaine giggled.

"I was going to ask about him."

"Well, I realized that while I love Brian, he's your cat. I decided to get a dog and that he could be ours." Blaine blushed.

"I love him. And there is no one on this earth that I love more than you." Kurt explained, kissing Blaine once more.

* * *

"How in the hell did I end up here?" Santana grunted. "I was getting my sweet lady kisses on with Brittany when Lady Hummel called. Rachel couldn't have waited until tomorrow to go into labor?"

"It's not exactly something you can control, Santana." Sam smirked. "But be sure to let Tracy know that when she arrives. I'm sure Kurt would love to hear you talk to his newborn that way."

"And you know that's another thing. Why did Rachel even agree to be their surrogate? They were married for 3 years and had time to think about this. It's not like they couldn't adopt or pick someone hotter. Like me maybe."

"You would have carried a baby for Kurt and Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"Not even for all the money in the world. But they should have picked someone hotter than the troll."

"Aunt Santana, you need to stop making fun of my mom." Kayla said.

"I always make fun of your mom." She responded.

"I know. She told me all about things that you've done to her but they seem a little childish."

"You're a child."

"I'm 14. I'm not exactly a kid. But if I were going to make fun of someone, I would be doing a lot better than you." Kayla challenged.

"You think you can out insult me?" Santana asked curiously.

"Oh, I know I can." She grinned mischievously.

"Come over here and tell Auntie Snix all about it, Kayla."

"She has been spending way too much time with Puck." Mercedes whispered to Benjamin.

"Sometimes, I don't even know how we're related. But I've been spending so much time with Kurt that I'm turning into a little smart ass."

"Benny! Do your parents know you cuss?" Mercedes asked.

"You've met my parents, right?" Benjamin giggled.

"Who's Beth most like do you think?" She asked looking at the sleeping toddler in Brittany's arms.

"She has qualities of all of us. But she is definitely like mom. She may only be 4 but she's already motivated. She also loves to sing. I can't wait to see where she ends up."

Benjamin looked at his sisters and smiled. There had definitely been some struggles a few years back but he was proud of where they were now. He had the best mother in the world that always encouraged him to follow his dreams. He had an amazing dad who supported him no matter what. He had 2 great step dads who loved him as if he was their own. And he had 2 great sisters and wonderful friends that would do anything for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're not a smart ass." Mercedes nudged him, noticing the loving tone in his voice.

"You clearly haven't seen me at home then." He winked.

"Hey everyone...do you want to meet the newest addition to this crazy ass family?"

Everyone jumped to see Puck there smiling.

"Little Tracy Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel has arrived. Mother and baby doing fine and her dads have her ready for you to meet. But Kayla and Benny first."

They stood up and followed Puck down the hall. He opened the door and followed them in.

"Hi, kids. I'd like you to meet your sister, Tracy." Blaine said quietly.

He carefully walked over to the twins holding the baby in his arms, showing them her face. Kayla gasped.

"She's so beautiful! Kurt she looks just like you."

Kurt, who was standing next to Rachel, smiled. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks and their eyes glowed.

"Thank you, Kayla."

"Can I hold her, dad?" She asked.

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

He placed the baby in her hands and stood next to her to grab Tracy in case he needed to. Benjamin walked over to Kurt and Rachel.

"Congratulations, Kurt." He said, wrapping him in a hug. "She is going to have the best dads ever."

"And the best brother." Kurt smiled, ruffling Benjamin's hair as he did so.

"Mom," He said turning towards her. "You're the best in the world. I'm so happy you did this. I love her already. And I love you." He crawled on the bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too." She returned the kiss. "Go hold your sister."

Puck leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Rachel?" Kurt interrupted.

"Yes?" She said sleepily.

"Thank you." He said with such sincerity as he looked from her, to the baby in Benjamin's arms, to the smile on his husbands face. "Thank you so much," He looked back at her. "I will never be able to thank you enough for this. Just...thank you so much. I love you."

She smiled as much as she could through the pain and exhaustion.

"I love you too, Kurt. I love both of you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep. You're exhausted."

She was asleep before he finished the sentence.

* * *

People magazine did a special story on Kurt and Blaine's new addition. They weren't looking at the camera in any photo, they were either looking at each other or Tracy. There was so much genuine love in their eyes. They were the happiest they've ever been. Until...

"Wait. I just thought of something." Kurt said while Tracy was napping.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's been 7 years..."

"Um...okay?" He asked confused.

"Tina. Shouldn't she be getting out soon?" Kurt asked frantically.

"I have no idea. They haven't said anything. But if she comes anywhere near me, you or Tracy, I will kill her. I refuse to go through this ever again. I will make sure of that."

"But-"

"No but's. Don't focus on the but's. If you do, then you'll just get paranoid. I choose instead to focus on my amazingly sexy husband and my daughter who is napping...and should be for the next half hour." He winked.

"Why, Blaine Anderson. What are you insinuating?" Kurt flirted.

"I think you know what."

"A nap?" He said excited.

"You wish."

Blaine smacked his lips against Kurt's and picked him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he directed them to the bedroom.

 **And thus concludes 'Gossip'. I know this was kind of a busy chapter but I really didn't want to write more than one for what I had left. Let me know what you thought of it and I hope you guys are interested in reading the rest of my stories. I'm currently working on a one shot but I'm trying to get my multi chapter done first. I didn't resolve the Tina thing because there really wasn't a point to but I wanted to address it. Thank you to everyone who read and helped me become a better writer. I love you all so much and I can't wait to write everything else I have planned! Peace and love! xoxo**


End file.
